La nuit de la neige pourpre
by Fuyuu543
Summary: Nuit après nuit, Toshiro refait le même cauchemar, celui d'un village que des 'ombres' réduisent en cendres. Cependant, d'étranges meurtres ainsi que de nouveaux ennemis vont raviver de tristes souvenirs ainsi que l'un des plus sombres secrets de la Soul Society...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:L'univers de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo-sensei, certains personnages comme Hiro sont à moi.

Rating:T

Pairing:Aucun pour le moment(si quelqu'un a une idée,je l'écoute avec plaisir)

Bonne lecture~

_«Toshiro s'avança au milieu de cette plaine enneigée. Le vent glacial lui caressait les joues avant de se perdre vers les sommets blancs qui ressortaient de l'obscurité. Des flocons se posaient sur ses mains avant de s'effacer, silencieusement. Le garçon observa les alentours, remarquant l'étrange ressemblance de ce paysage avec son monde intérieur. Il appela Hyourinmaru, préférant avoir une présence à ses côtés mais le dragon resta sourd. Le capitaine soupira et reprit sa marche. Ses traces de pas disparaissaient au moment où il levait son pied pour faire un pas en avant. Tout était calme. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence presque solennel de ce monde paisible. Toshiro resta, malgré tout aux aguets, peu rassuré._

_Soudain, une lueur rougeâtre attira son attention. Près d'un lac, un grand village s'embrasa. Des cris retentirent et des pleurs éclatèrent. Et des corps vinrent souiller la neige immaculée de carmin._

_Le Shinigami se précipita vers le village en flammes pour venir en aide aux villageois. Ces derniers couraient dans tous les sens paniqués. Derrière eux, des ombres noirs les suivaient doucement. Armées de longues larmes d'argent, elles étaient semblables à un vautour qui tourne autour de sa proie en attendant que cette dernière lâche son dernier soupir. Le garçon eut un mouvement de recul._

_Quel était cet endroit?_

_Une sensation de déjà-vu lui serra la gorge, le rendant momentanément muet. Des cadavres tombèrent autour de lui. Leurs visages lui semblaient familiers, comme sortis d'un lointain cauchemar... Non,pas que ces gens. Toshiro commençait à avoir l'impression que cette scène était sortie d'un mauvais rêve duquel on ne peut pas se réveiller. Le garçon se fit bousculer et tomba sur le sol._

_Quel était cet endroit?!_

_Un éclat obligea le capitaine à relever la tête. Une des ombres se tenait devant lui. Son sabre aux reflets pourpres était placé au-dessus de tête, prêt à être abaissé. Son visage était déformait pour un rictus pareil à celui d'un démon. Cependant, ce n'est pas ce visage ou le fait qu'il allait se faire tuer qui choqua Toshiro. Ce qui le terrifia, c'était de remarque que la soi-disant ombre portait un uniforme noir que le garçon reconnut sans problème. C'était un shihakushou, l'uniforme des Shinigami du Gotei 13. A ce détail, le capitaine resta sous le choc, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Que faisait un Shinigami ici? Pourquoi attaquait-il ce village?!_

_L'inconnu murmura quelque chose que le jeune prodige ne put comprendre, et abaissa son arme. Toshiro s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux quand quelque chose percuta son assaillant qui tomba par terre._

_Puis, un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés apparut dans son champ de vision et l'appela._

_-Toshiro!_

A cet instant, le dénommé ouvrit les yeux,tremblotant malgré la sueur qui perlait son front et constata avec soulagement qu'il était à l'abri dans les murs de sa chambre dans sa division. Le garçon essaya de reprendre son souffle.

Encore ce cauchemar...

Owari

Hello, tout le monde! J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu. Comme vous avez pu le constater, cette fiction sera à propos de notre petit Toshiro(je le plains un peu quand même U.U)

Je souhaite de bonnes vacances et à la prochaine fois pour un nouveau chapitre~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:L'univers de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo-sensei, certains personnages comme Hiro sont à moi.

Rating:T

Bonne lecture~

-Aujourd'hui,nous allons parler de...

La voix soporifique de Yamamoto retentit, marquant le début de la réunion des capitaines. Toshiro soupira. Et c'est reparti pour une réunion ennuyeuse! À croire que le poste de capitaine était fait pour ceux qui désiraient mourir d'ennui...ou qui rêvaient de perdre les pédales. Entre la paperasse et les assemblées, il y avait de quoi devenir cinglé. Le garçon finissait même à se demander si ce n'était pas pour cette raison que certains capitaines avaient fini par dérailler. Cependant, il décida de laisser son interrogation de côté et de se concentrer sur les paroles du soutaicho. Ce dernier affichait un air impassible, laissant deviner que ce qui allait suivre était quelque chose de grave et d'important.

-Hier soir, des meurtres ont eu lieu dans la ville de Karakura. Selon nos sources, environ 4 âmes auraient été tué en l'espace de quelques heures.

-Ne serait-ce pas l'œuvre d'un Hollow mal-intentionné? Remarqua Unohana.

-Si tel était le cas, cette discussion n'aurait pas lieu d'être, déclara Kurotsuchi, en s'avançant, un dossier dans les mains. Quelques minutes avant ces meurtres, plusieurs reiatsu anormales ont été détecté par nos radars avant de mystérieusement disparaître après les meurtres.

-Des Shinigami? S'enquit Ukitake, inquiet.

-Je peux l'affirmer. A part une seule à qui j'ai découvert une légère ressemblance avec le reiatsu d'un Shinigami, aucun de ces reiatsu n'appartient à celui d'un Hollow, d'un Vizard ou d'un Quincy.

-De nouveaux ennemis? Il faut croire que nous serons jamais en paix! Dit Kyouraku avec lassitude

Un silence s'installa dans la salle jusqu'à que le Soutaicho le brise.

-Si ces apparitions sont réellement liés à ces meurtres, nous devons agir. Nous devons prévenir Kurosaki Ichigo et enquêter de manière plus approfondie sur ces meurtres. Hitsugaya-taicho, je vous confie l'enquête. Vous devrez mettre fin à ces meurtres. Peu importe la manière.

Le garçon hocha la tête, tâchant de garder un air impassible malgré le malaise qui le prit. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. La réunion se termina finalement au grand soulagement du jeune prodige qui bâilla.

-Eh ben, j'espère que ta fatigue se dissipera dans le monde réel.

Kyouraku et Ukitake s'approchèrent du garçon qui soupira.

-J'espère aussi.

Le capitaine de la 13eme division fronça des sourcils, remarquant les cernes sous les yeux turquoises du jeune capitaine.

-Tu sembles bien fatigué, remarqua t-il.

Toshiro acquiesça et se gratta l'arrière de la tête, un air légèrement agacé sur le visage.

-Quelque chose ne te tracasserait pas, par hasard? À moins que tu sois tombé amoureux et que tu as peur qu'on le découvre?

-Pourquoi aurais-je peur qu'on le découvre?! Et puis, comment pourrais-je m'intéresser à quelqu'un alors que je suis toujours dans mon bureau à remplir les papiers de Matsumoto?!

Le capitaine de la 10eme division s'énerva un petit moment avant de souffler, sachant que s'énerver le fatiguerait encore plus.

-C'est juste que je dors mal en ce moment, avoua le garçon.

Il s'abstint de parler de ce cauchemar, ne voulant ennuyer les autres avec ses problèmes. Et puis, c'était qu'un rêve. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se disait pour se rassurer.

Ukitake eut un petit sourire, visiblement soulagé.

-Peut-être que ta mission te permettra de te requinquer un peu.

-J'espère bien.

Le trio sortit de la 1ere division et continuèrent leur conversation. Finalement, Kyouraku les abandonna, décidant d'aller faire un tour au bar avant de repartir à sa division.

-Sa fukutaicho risque de s'énerver si elle ne le voit pas revenir, remarqua le capitaine malade.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers Toshiro qui arborait une expression pensive, mêlée à de l'inquiétude.

-Hitsugaya-taicho?

-Hum?

Le garçon cligna des yeux, sortant de sa rêverie avant de lever la tête vers Ukitake.

-Kyouraku a raison, n'est-ce pas? Quelque chose te tracasse et tu ne veux pas en parler.

Le jeune capitaine baissa la tête. Le capitaine de la 13eme division soupira.

-Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je ne te forcerai pas.

-Dis, Ukitake...

Le jeune prodige leva la tête et fixa son collègue d'un air triste. Ses yeux brillaient d'un étrange éclat que le capitaine malade prit pour une sorte d'espoir.

-Est que...les Shinigami ont massacré un autre peuple que les Quincy?

La question surprit le capitaine de la 13eme division qui resta silencieux, pesant ses mots. Au bout de cinq minutes, il répondit, avec un sourire qui se voulut rassurant.

-Non. A part, les Quincy, aucun autre peuple n'a été massacré. Nous sommes des gardiens, pas des meurtriers.

Toshiro hocha la tête, ayant l'air satisfait par la réponse d'Ukitake. Même si au plus profond de son âme, il pressentait que cette affirmation n'était qu'un mensonge.

Owari

Hello, tout le monde! Alors, déjà, je remercie ceux qui suivent cette histoire(Pour tout dire, je ne pensais pas que ça allait arriver aussi rapidement ^_^')

Bref, un grand merci et à la prochaine pour un autre chapitre où nous entrerons dans le vif du sujet avec l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage

Ja mata ne~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:L'univers de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo-sensei, certains personnages comme Hiro sont à moi.

Rating:T

Enjoy~

Ichigo était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Sa journée de cours l'avait crevé. Peut-être à cause de son nouveau prof de sport aussi cinglé que Kenpachi qui l'avait obligé de courir jusqu'à que les jambes du rouquin finissent par l'abandonner. Par chance, le Shinigami Kuruma quelque chose s'était occupé des Hollows aujourd'hui. Le suppléant soupira et regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil s'était couché depuis bien longtemps, laissant la place au sourire de la lune. La nuit s'annonçait calme ce qui rassura le jeune homme. Il allait pouvoir être tranquille pour une fois.

-Oï, Ichigo! Arrête de flemmarder! Tu devais aller voir l'autre escroc en getas pour aller attendre Nee-san,non?! Allez, debout!

Kon sauta sur le torse du remplaçant, énervé avant de se faire envoyer contre un mur par le Shinigami qui soupira, exaspéré.

-Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille pendant deux minutes,non?! C'est bon,j'y vais!

Le lycéen se redressa et attrapa son badge. Il fit sortir son âme de son corps et ouvrit la fenêtre.

-Kon, surveille mon corps!

-Je suis pas ton chien!

La peluche s'apprêta à le frapper mais il ne put que s'aplatir contre la fenêtre. Ichigo se dirigea vers le bazar d'Urahara. Il avait complètement oublié que Rukia et les autres arrivaient cette nuit. Se déplaçant avec ses Shunpo, il sautait de toit en toit, espérant arriver avant eux. C'est à ce moment qu'un étrange reiatsu se fit sentir. Le rouquin eut un mouvement de recul : c'était le même que...

Un cri retentit.

-Merde!

Ichigo se dirigea vers la source de ce reiatsu. Au fur et à mesure que la distance se raccourcissait, le Shinigami commençait à frissonner et une peur sans nom lui tordait le ventre.

En débouchant sur une route, le rouquin aperçut alors la source de ce reiatsu. Devant lui, un inconnu portant une longue cape avec une capuche rabattue sur son visage, tenait quelqu'un par le col de sa chemise. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Était-ce...l'un des meurtriers? L'homme tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivé, lâchant la personne qui glissa sur le sol. Un silence s'installa. Ichigo posa sa main sur la poignée de Zangetsu, peu rassuré.

-Qui es-tu? Un Shinigami? Un Hollow? Un Quincy?

-C'est ma réplique, s'enquit le meurtrier. Es-tu un Shinigami?

-Je suis un Shinigami remplaçant, Kurosaki Ichigo. Je me suis présenté. Alors, présente-toi!

-Ah, excuse-moi. Je m'appelle Hiro.

-Pourquoi attaques-tu des innocents?!

-Cela ne te concerne pas...

Le suppléant serra les dents. Si c'était comme ça...

Zangetsu siffla l'air. Ichigo se jeta sur Hiro qui dégaina son arme et se protégea. Puis, il donna un coup de pied au Shinigami pour le faire reculer.

-Tu possèdes un Zanpakuto intéressant, remarqua le meurtrier. Cependant, tu restes inexpérimenté. Surtout contre quelqu'un comme moi.

-Ne me sous-estime pas. Je vais te battre et te faire cracher ce que tu sais!

Le remplaçant plaça son sabre devant lui et se jeta sur son ennemi. Hiro ne se défendait presque pas, permettant à Ichigo de le blesser à plusieurs reprises sans le vouloir. Malgré tout, Ichigo sentait que son adversaire était fort. Il savait se battre et cela se voyait. Mais, au bout d'un quart d'heure, Hiro mit un genou par terre, haletant.

-Tu es vraiment faible! Réponds, pourquoi attaques-tu des innocents?

A la place d'une réponse, le meurtrier ricana doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arri...

Le rouquin s'interrompit avant de sentir une présence derrière lui qui le frappa dans le dos. Sous la violence du coup, le Shinigami tomba par terre, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en reconnaissant son agresseur.

-Je te l'avais dit, n'est-ce pas? remarqua Hiro. Que tu restes inexpérimenté devant les personnes comme moi.

-Comment...une telle chose?

-Tu étais tellement concentré sur notre combat que tu n'as pas fait attention à un petit détail. Vois-tu... ceci est un Zanpakuto.

Hiro présenta son sabre devant lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Puis, il attrapa le Shinigami par le col et pointa la lame de son arme sur la gorge du rouquin.

-Je ne voulais pas le faire mais, j'ai pas vraiment le choix. J'espère que tu n'étais pas proche de Lui.

-Lui? De qui parles-tu?

Le meurtrier resta silencieux et se prépara à le tuer quand quelqu'un s'interposa entre les deux. Hiro recula, surpris, tandis qu'Ichigo tomba à genoux.

Toshiro se plaça devant le rouquin, les yeux rivés sur son ennemi. Hyourinmaru à la main, il se mit en position défensive.

-Toshiro...Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Cela ne te concerne pas...

La remarque du garçon énerva Ichigo qui préféra rester calme.

-Serais-tu l'un des meurtriers? S'enquit le capitaine. Même si, au vu de ce que je vois, cela ne fait aucun doute.

Hiro ne dit rien, se contentant de ranger son sabre et de commencer à partir.

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir si facilement?!

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me battre contre toi. Contente toi de rester en vie, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Le dénommé se raidit, étonné.

-Comment connais-tu...mon nom?

L'inconnu sourit doucement, avant de disparaître. Toshiro lui courut après mais, il abandonna rapidement, préférant s'occuper d'Ichigo et d'essayer de faire taire toutes les questions qui commencèrent à lui venir à l'esprit. À croire que cette enquête allait être plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait.

Owari

Hello, hello~! J'espère que ça vous a plu~! N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions, vos conseils~

Ja mata ne~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:L'univers de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo-sensei, certains personnages comme Hiro sont à moi.

Rating:T

Enjoy~

-Yo, Ichigo!

Keigo frappa le bureau de son ami qui sursauta. Le rouquin tourna la tête, arborant un air renfrogné.

-Qu'est-ce qui y a? Tu es bien bruyant ce matin!

-En fait, je voulais savoir si...

Le jeune homme fit le tour de la classe avec un air perplexe. Il dévisagea Rangiku qui s'amusait à sautilles autour de son capitaine qui semblait pensif puis Renji qui parlait avec Rukia, avant de reporter son attention sur Ichigo.

-Ikkaku-san n'est pas avec eux, n'est-ce pas?

-Comme tu peux le voir...

Keigo éclata de rire.

-Alors, tout va bien! J'avais peur qu'il me menace avec son arme. Mais, c'est bon! Sinon, tu savais que...

Ichigo écouta le discours de son ami d'une oreille distraite, repensant à sa conversation avec Urahara et les autres Shinigami. D'après ce qu'il avait appris, cet homme, Hiro était le meurtrier. Ce dernier cherchait également quelque chose. Mais quoi? Le suppléant jeta un coup d'œil vers Toshiro. Ce dernier fixait le ciel par la fenêtre, ne portant aucune attention à sa subordonnée qui voulait faire du shopping après les cours. Le garçon repensait à sa confrontation avec ce Hiro. Comment pouvait-il connaître son nom? De plus, il semblait que le capitaine était important. Mais pour quelle raison? Trop de questions sans réponse. Ça en devenait même systématique. Avec en plus, ce cauchemar. C'était à se demander si quelqu'un n'essayerait pas de le punir pour une quelconque raison.

Le remplaçant soupira. Il pouvait voir que le capitaine était troublé. Cependant, Ichigo savait que celui qui arriverait à faire cracher le morceau à ce sale gamin aux faux airs angéliques n'était pas encore de ce monde.

-Quelle tête de mule...murmura t-il en sourdine.

-A vos places.

Le professeur entra dans la salle, suivi d'une jeune fille. Cette dernière était de taille moyenne, laissant une bonne partie de la classe bouche bée. Elle avait des cheveux rouges foncés qui lui arrivaient jusque dans le dos ainsi que des yeux verts clairs pétillants. Un petit sourire à la fois mystérieux et moqueur semblait être imprimé dans ce visage parfait. Elle écrivit son nom au tableau puis se présenta.

-Je m'appelle Kudou Lyra, enchanté.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, surpris. Il pouvait sentir quelque chose d'étrange venant d'elle. Les Shinigami semblaient également l'avoir senti d'après leurs expressions. Lyra s'assit aux côtés de Toshiro qu'elle salua.

-Bien le bonjour, petit prince~

Le capitaine écarquilla les yeux, choqué avant de reprendre un air indifférent, préférant ne pas en tenir compte. C'était juste une étrange humaine, après tout.

Le cours débuta donc. Lyra semblait étrangement intéressée par son voisin aux cheveux blancs et passa toute l'heure à le regarder, à l'agacement du concerné qui se contenta de la fusiller du regard, essayant de lui faire comprendre ce message: «Lâche-moi la grappe!». Quand la sonnerie retentit, Toshiro finit par sortir, essayant de fuir ce regard insistant. Il partit sur le toit et observa la course des nuages. Au bout de cinq minutes, la rousse entra, son sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. D'une certaine façon, elle ressemblait à Ichimaru avec ce même visage de renard, ce qui rendait le capitaine encore plus méfiant qu'à l'accoutumé.

-C'est donc ici que tu te cachais.

-Je ne me cache pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me cacherai d'une fille comme toi.

Lyra éclata de rire, mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Puis, elle posa son regard sur le garçon. Son sourire s'était mué en une sorte de rictus.

-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'amusant, petit Prince. Ça me change des autres humains.

-Humain?

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce que cette fille racontait?

-Ah, désolé. J'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas humain. N'est-ce pas, petit capitaine de la 10eme division?

Toshiro écarquilla les yeux. Comment savait-elle son grade?

-Au vu de ta tête, je suppose que tu te demandes comment je le sais? Je t'ai vu hier soir. Prêt à te battre avec Hi-chan. Je me demande ce que je dois penser de toi? Dois-je comprendre que tu es quelqu'un de courageux ou quelqu'un de complètement désespéré pour te frotter à lui?

-Que sais-tu de lui? Et puis, surtout qui es-tu?

La jeune fille ricana. Le garçon semblait attendre désespérément une réponse. Il était comme une souris poursuivie par un chat qui se serait retrouvée contre un mur.

-Tu es si mignon avec cet air misérable~

-Contente-toi de me répondre! Hurla le garçon, hors de lui.

-Ne te mets pas en colère! Franchement, tu es vraiment immature. Incapable d'attendre patiemment une réponse. Je suis Lyra. Et mon objectif est de devenir la reine.

-Reine? De quoi?

La rousse désigna d'un geste théâtrale l'horizon. Son sourire montrait un plaisir malsain à peine dissimulé.

-Du monde, bien sûr. J'ai l'intention de gouverner tous les mondes. Cependant, dans ce magnifique objectif, il y a une inconnue ou plutôt je dirais 2. Et l'une d'elle, c'est toi.

Le Shinigami eut un mouvement de recul.

-Qu'entends-tu par là?

Lyra s'avança vers lui et attrapa le menton de Toshiro, l'obligeant à lever la tête.

-Tu as de la chance d'être précieux pour Lui. Sinon, je t'aurais déjà tué. Après tout, sous cette forme, tu es aussi faible qu'un gamin. Cependant, tu peux m'être utile. Vois-tu, Hi-chan m'a volé quelque chose qui était tout à mes yeux. Il me l'a pris et l'a brisé. Et, j'ai envie qu'il ressente la même chose.

Le capitaine essaya de garder son calme. Il ne comprenait rien à ce que disait cette fille. Essayant de trouver les mots, il s'apprêtait à lui demander des explications quand la sonnerie retentit. Lyra tourna la tête et finit par lâcher son camarade.

-Je suis ravie d'avoir pu parler avec toi, petit prince, déclara t-elle en retournant dans le bâtiment.

Owari~

Hello, hello! Ce chapitre vous a t-il plu? J'espère que oui~ Merci à Chamalmily(j'espère ne pas avoir fait de faute -_-) pour ta review. Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir(et surtout, ça m'a rassuré ^^")

Donc, je vous dis à la prochaine fois pour un chapitre.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:L'univers de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo-sensei, certains personnages comme Hiro sont à moi.

Rating:T

Enjoy~

Ichigo soupira une nouvelle fois d'exaspération. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui qui fasse le sale boulot? De plus, Rangiku était la subordonnée de Toshiro, c'était logique que ce soit elle qui aille le chercher au lieu d'aller faire les courses pour le repas de ce soir avec Inoue!

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que le rouquin faisait le tour du lycée à la recherche du jeune capitaine qui avait mystérieusement disparu et avait séché tout l'après-midi. Au début, personne ne s'était inquiété. Cependant, quand la fin des cours avait retentit, Rukia avait «gentiment demandé» au suppléant de chercher le capitaine de peur qu'il se soit retrouvé nez à nez avec un des meurtriers et qu'il soit grièvement blessé.

-Franchement, pourquoi dois-je le chercher? Je suis un lycéen, pas un baby-sitter!

Le remplaçant souffla et s'arrêta au milieu de la cour. Observant les alentours, il chercha un quelconque indice qui pourrait lui indiquer l'emplacement du jeune prodige. En vain. Le jeune homme souffla et décida de rentrer chez lui. Si il était un capitaine, Toshiro devait être assez grand pour savoir se débrouiller. Sur le chemin du retour, Ichigo fit un détour par le parc, voulant rendre visite à un des fantômes qui se trouvait là-bas. Cependant, celui qu'il trouva n'était pas celui qu'il s'attendait à voir.

Allongé contre le tronc d'un arbre se trouvait Toshiro. En le voyant, le sourcil d'Ichigo tiqua. Il essaya de garder son calme et préféra l'interpeller.

-Oï, Toshiro!

Ce dernier ne dit rien, ce qui mit le rouquin hors de lui. Déjà, il avait galéré à le chercher mais en plus, ce dernier l'ignorait royalement! Le suppléant s'approcha à grands pas du garçon et s'apprêta à le prendre par le col quand il remarqua que le capitaine était en train de dormir et que, malgré l'aura meurtrière que le lycéen dégageait, il n'avait pas bougé un muscle. Ichigo soupira et se gratta la tête. Que fallait-il qu'il fasse? Il avait entendu par Rangiku que depuis quelques temps, Toshiro était extrêmement fatigué à cause de ses insomnies et hésita à le réveiller. Au bout d'un petit moment de réflexion, le rouquin s'accroupit devant le garçon et posa sa main sur son épaule, se préparant à le secouer. Le capitaine tremblotait ce que le suppléant prit pour des frissons à cause du froid qui apparaissait avec la tombée de la nuit et les lèvres du garçon bougeaient, laissant quelques sons inaudibles sortir de sa bouche. Ichigo le secoua doucement au début avant d'y mettre toutes ses forces. Mais, rien à faire, le garçon était déterminé à finir sa sieste. Ichigo soupira. Il avait deux choix : prendre Toshiro avec lui au risque de se faire tuer par ce dernier à son réveil ou de le laisser là au risque que le garçon se fasse tuer et qu'Ichigo se fasse exécuter pour avoir abandonné un capitaine. Quoiqu'il choisisse, sa vie était en jeu.

-Peux-tu enlever ta sale main de mon épaule, Kurosaki?

La voix froide du garçon mal réveillé sortit Ichigo de ses pensées. Il croisa les yeux turquoises du capitaine qui semblait prêt à le geler sur place.

-Ah...Désolé.

C'était à cet instant qu'Ichigo sentit que l'air déjà bien froid se glaça. Son estomac se tordit et la peur commença à monter en lui. Le rouquin se retourna, cherchant la source de ce malaise. Mais, il ne voyait personne dans le coin. Alors qui pouvait-il?

Toshiro frappa la main du suppléant et finit par se relever en soupirant. Même pendant ses siestes, il cauchemardait ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter. Le capitaine s'étira, essayant de chasser sa somnolence puis il reporta son attention sur le lycéen qui semblait aux aguets.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as? Demanda le jeune prodige en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu ne le ressens pas?

-De quoi?

Le rouquin dévisagea le garçon qui semblait se demander si le remplaçant ne commençait pas à perdre la boule. Ichigo soupira : était-ce le fruit de son imagination?

-Bon, je vais devoir y aller. Sinon, Matsumoto va encore faire n'importe quoi. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trainer non plus.

-Et, c'est toi qui dit ça?!

Toshiro ignora les cris du lycéen et se dirigea vers l'appartement d'Orihime, imaginant quel plat étrange la jeune fille allait faire pour le repas de ce soir. Il en avait déjà la nausée rien qu'en y pensant.

-J'ai vraiment pas de chance...

Le garçon continua sa marche doucement quand il entendit du bruit. Au début, il ne s'en soucia à peine quand il crut reconnaître une des voix. Le capitaine s'approcha et se cacha derrière un mur, espérant ne pas être vu.

-...désolé, je n'ai pas pu l'attraper.

Celle qui venait de parler devait-être une jeune fille. Sa voix légèrement aigu montrait de l'angoisse et des remords

-Ce n'est rien, je sais ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire. Elle ne changera pas après tout.

Toshiro écarquilla les yeux reconnaissant la voix de ce Hiro. Un étrange sentiment lui serra la gorge mais il se concentra sur la conversation.

-Cependant, danna-sama(maître). Si Lyra devait essayer de le...

-Elle ne le fera pas. Je la connais bien, Mizu-chan. Ly-chan veut devenir la Reine de tous les mondes. Cependant, pour cela, elle a besoin de récupérer «quelque chose» et l'emplacement de ce «quelque chose» n'est connu que par deux personnes. C'est pour cette raison que Ly-chan ne fera rien. Par contre...

Hiro resta silencieux un petit moment, avant de reprendre.

-Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est ces meurtres. Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire avec ces âmes.

-«Ils»?

-Les autres ansatsusha... Les chiens de Ly-chan.

-Je pense que vous y arriverez. Après tout...

La jeune fille resta silencieuse un petit moment. Finalement, elle murmura qui surprit Toshiro. Ce dernier sortit de sa cachette et remarqua avec surprise qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Hiro et cette Mizu-chan s'étaient évanouis dans la nuit. Le capitaine se frotta les yeux et repensa à la dernière phrase de la jeune fille.

«-Vous êtes la seule personne qui a réussi à échapper à ces ombres lors de la nuit de la neige pourpre.»

Owari~

Hello, hello~ Voici la suite de cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^.

Je vous dis à la prochaine fois pour la suite. Ja mata ne~


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:L'univers de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo-sensei, certains personnages comme Hiro sont à moi.

Rating:T

Enjoy~

Toshiro soupira en rangeant le livre qu'il avait dans la main. Il n'arriverait pas à trouver quelque chose, n'est ce pas?

Aujourd'hui, le soutaicho l'avait convoqué pour entendre son rapport. Le garçon avait d'ailleurs été surpris s'attendant à devoir le lui dire par écran mais, ne voulant pas avoir de problème, avait malgré tout fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Après avoir fait son rapport sur la situation(en passant sous silence certaines informations le concernant), le soutaicho lui avait appris que des âmes avaient été assassiné dans le Rukongai et que ces meurtres avançaient petit à petit vers le Seireitei, inquiétant les Shinigami. Finalement, après une demie-heure aussi lente qu'une éternité, Toshiro put sortir du bureau de Yamamoto avec l'ordre de finir l'enquête rapidement et de tuer la tête de l'opération ainsi que ceux qui seraient à ses côtés. Le jeune prodige s'était alors dirigé vers la bibliothèque, voulant chercher des réponses. Cependant, ses recherches s'étaient révélés infructueuses.

-A quoi bon chercher quelque chose quand on ne sait même pas ce que l'on cherche?

Le capitaine observa les ouvrages alignés sur les étagères, un air pensif sur le visage. Déjà, il savait que Lyra était celle qui se cachait derrière les meurtres. Son objectif était de devenir la Reine des mondes et cherchait à utiliser Toshiro pour blesser une personne qui devait être Hiro. Ce dernier semblait bien connaître Lyra ainsi que le capitaine et voulait le garder en vie pour une raison inconnue... Le garçon se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Il trouvait la situation bien ironique vu que tout le monde le connaissait contrairement à lui qui ne comprenait plus rien. Et puis, cette Mizu-chan avait déclaré Hiro comme «le survivant de la nuit de la neige pourpre». Mais, qu'est ce que ça signifiait vraiment? Le jeune prodige secoua la tête et se frotta les yeux. Il y avait tellement de choses à éclaircir que ça lui donnait la migraine. Le garçon s'assit à une table, cherchant à se reposer avant de repartir, et vit un livre, posé sur la surface en bois. Toshiro attrapa l'objet, intrigué et l'examina. C'était un livre en cuir assez épais recouvert par une couverture bleue claire avec des fioritures en forme de flocons et de vagues dans les coins. Il n'y avait aucun titre ce qui surprit le capitaine mais ne l'empêcha pas de l'ouvrir et de commencer à le lire. De toute façon, ses recherches n'avançaient pas et il n'avait rien à faire pour le moment. Autant se détendre un peu en restant au calme.

Les pages jaunis par le temps étaient remplies de lignes. L'écriture était lisible et agréable à lire. Après les premiers paragraphes, Toshiro en déduit que ce livre était un recueil de contes et de poèmes au vu des petites histoires qui avaient été inscrites. La légende de la princesse de la lune, celle de la faucheuse et des enfants de la terre, les trésors célestes... Le capitaine eut un petit sourire amusé, passant visiblement un bon moment. C'était à ce moment que le titre d'une des légendes attira le regard du garçon qui resta bouche bée.

-«La nuit de la neige pourpre»...

Le jeune prodige ne s'attendait pas à voir ces mots dans ce livre. Cela attisa sa curiosité et commença à lire, dévorant le paysage. La légende racontait qu'un peuple pacifiste vivait autrefois dans une plaine dans les montagnes. Vivant en harmonie avec leur environnement, ils étaient toutefois d'une puissance phénoménale, un seul villageois pouvant détruire un village entier. Un jour, un démon, voulant s'accaparer de la puissance des habitants attaqua ce peuple et pilla le village.

Quand Toshiro tourna la page pour savoir la chute de l'histoire, il découvrit que les feuilles étaient vierges. Il continua à les tourner jusqu'à qu'il tombe sur une autre légende. Le garçon fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire? Il ferma le livre et se mit à réfléchir. Donc, Hiro serait l'un des survivants de ce village? Cependant, pourquoi la légende n'avait-elle pas de suite? Parce que personne ne savait la fin ou parce qu'elle était trop horrible à lire? Et puis, le jeune prodige trouvait que le nombre de pages blanches suivant l'histoire était quand même un peu exagéré. Quelque chose était sûr : cette histoire cachait quelque chose. Mais quoi? La fin était-elle si dangereuse que quelqu'un a préféré arrêter de la retranscrire pour effacer les faits? Cela aurait été plus facile d'arracher les pages ou de brûler le livre pourtant.

-Cela ne rime à rien.

Le capitaine soupira et se leva de sa chaise. Il observa le livre d'un air hésitant. L'ouvrage semblait mystérieux, trop mystérieux selon le goût du garçon. Ce dernier en avait marre des non-dits. Quelque chose lui échappait et cela l'inquiétait. Se résignant, le garçon cacha le livre dans son uniforme et quitta la bibliothèque, se dirigeant vers le Senkaimon. Toshiro se promit que dès que possible, il essayerait de trouver ce que renfermait ce livre et qu'il arracherait tout ce que savait Hiro et Lyra par n'importe quel moyen. C'était avec cette résolution qu'il quitta le Seireitei, se dirigeant vers le monde réel.

Owari~

Hello~ Voici la suite~! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Il y a beaucoup de questions dans ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à dire vos hypothèses =D

Je rappelle aussi que le pairing n'est toujours pas décidé et que je suis également ouverte à toute proposition.

Ja mata ne~


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:L'univers de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo-sensei, certains personnages comme Hiro sont à moi.

Rating:T

Enjoy~

Il faisait nuit noire quand Ichigo envoya son dernier esprit de ce soir à la Soul Society. Le rouquin rengaina son Zanpakuto et se dirigea vers chez lui, se languissant de retrouver son lit. À cause de la nouvelle lune et de certains réverbères défectueux, le suppléant devait traverser des rues mal éclairés ce qui rendait le lycéen un peu plus prudent que d'habitude. À cause de ces âmes assassinés, il préférait rester aux aguets surtout depuis qu'il avait eu un aperçu de ce qu'était capable Hiro.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le Shinigami opta pour un raccourci et s'engagea dans une ruelle peu fréquentée et complètement délabrée. L'air était humide tandis qu'une brise froide s'engouffrait entre les murs, créant un sifflement désagréable. Les pas d'Ichigo se répercutaient contre les murs, rendant l'atmosphère plus lourde qu'à l'ordinaire. Ichigo soupira, essayant de se calmer. Il ne sentait aucun malaise pour le moment ce qui prouvait qui n'y a pas de meurtriers dans le coin...

C'est à ce moment que des bruits de pas résonnèrent, apportant avec eux, un reiatsu inconnu et un sentiment de terreur qui prit Ichigo à la gorge. Ce dernier se mit à courir. Évitant comme il pouvait les cartons et les poubelles qui meublaient la ruelle, le suppléant chercha une débouchée qui lui permettrait de s'enfuir en utilisant un shunpo. La personne derrière lui accéléra la cadence, continuant de poursuivre le rouquin. Le lycéen observa les parois du regard et augmenta son rythme. Il ne pourra pas utiliser Zangetsu dans un espace aussi petit. Soudain, le bruit de pas qui suivai Ichigo s'évanouit dans l'ombre. Le remplaçant, malgré sa surprise, continua de courir, préférant sortir rapidement. Il reporta son attention sur où il allait quand le rouquin percuta quelque chose. Il eut un mouvement de recul, observant ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Au début, Ichigo pensait être rentré dans un mur à cause de la dureté et la taille mais il finit par découvrir que ce qui avait bloqué sa route, était tout simplement une personne. C'était un homme d'environ 2 mètres de haut et construit dans le béton, qui bloquait la ruelle. L'inconnu portait un masque blanc représentant une expression souriante et terrifiante. Ses vêtements cependant, d'un noir corbeau, se fondaient dans la nuit. Ichigo resta immobile quelques secondes avant de se retourner et de tomber nez à nez avec une autre personne. Celle-ci, d'environ 1m60, possédait un uniforme constitué d'une jupe grise plissée et d'une chemise blanche avec un ruban rouge noué autour du cou. La jeune fille portait également un masque qui exprimait la tristesse.

-Quel étrange reiatsu~!

La voix provenant de l'arrière du masque, fut accompagné d'un ricanement. Ichigo posa sa main instinctivement sur son zanpakuto.

-Qui es-tu?

-Oups, désolé, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Même si tu me connais. N'est-ce pas...

La demoiselle amena sa main vers son visage et enleva son masque, révélant un visage qui se révéla familier à Ichigo.

-...Kurosaki-sempai?

-Tu es...

Le rouquin eut un moment d'hésitation. C'était quoi son nom déjà? La jeune fille attrapa les pans de sa jupe et fit une révérence, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

-Je suis Kudou Lyra, la future Reine des mondes.

-Et que me veux-tu? S'enquit le lycéen, sur ses gardes.

-C'est évident pourtant. Si tu crois que j'ai fait en sorte de te bloquer ici pour te draguer, tu as tout faux~ Comme je viens juste de le dire, je veux devenir la Reine des mondes et j'ai besoin de quelque chose que tu possèdes pour que j'obtienne la puissance qui me permettra de gagner ce titre.

Ichigo recula d'un pas en remarquant le sourire malsain qui commençaient à naître sur les lèvres de la rousse. Cette dernière plaça sa main devant elle et l'ouvrit.

-J'espère que tu n'as de regrets, car ta vie va se finir ici et maintenant. Après tout, j'ai besoin de ton reiryoku.

Le Shinigami plissa les yeux, légèrement aveuglé par la lumière qu'émettait l'objet que tenait Lyra. Dans sa paume se trouvait une sorte de perle aux couleurs étranges. Le rouquin sentit un malaise provenir de ce si petit objet comme si son existence allait être absorbé par cette chose. Il écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Cette étrange sphère... ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en voyait une...

-Ne me dis pas que...

Lyra s'avança, dégainant un poignard qui se trouvait derrière son dos et le pointa vers le remplaçant. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur cruelle, dissimulant à peine sa joie morbide. Ichigo, quand à lui, continua à reculer jusqu'à se retrouver contre l'inconnu. Fixant la perle avec stupeur, le lycéen se rappela du moment où le chef de la rébellion contre la Soul Society avait extrait la même sphère du corps de Rukia. Il déglutit.

-Tu es vraiment ennuyeux~! J'aurais pensé que tu me demandes quelque chose comme «Comment cela se fait-il que tu en possèdes un?» ou encore «Tu es du côté de ce mégalomane avec son sourire hypocrite?» au lieu de reculer. À moins que tu préfères être galant et que tu veux bien me donner ce que je veux?

-Qui te donnerait sa vie pour cette perle?! Ne me sous-estime pas!

Lyra ricana et positionna son poignard sur la gorge du rouquin, s'apprêtant à lui arracher la vie.

-Hadou no 31, Shakkahou!

Une boule rouge traversa la ruelle à toute vitesse, se dirigeant vers Lyra. Cette dernière réussit à esquiver l'attaque qui frappa l'homme gigantesque qui se retrouva plaqué contre l'un mur. Ichigo en profita pour courir jusqu'à la sortie de la ruelle, préférant s'éloigner de la demoiselle et de sa perle maudite.

-Ichigo!

Rukia et Renji arrivèrent, se plaçant aux côtés du rouquin qui parut rassuré

-Yo, Ichigo! Tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser, dis moi!

-Comme si c'était le cas! Elle m'a attaqué!

-Et tu as même pas pu te défendre? Tu crains vraiment, tu sais!

-T'as un problème?!

Ichigo et Renji commencèrent à se disputer, sous le regard las de la Kuchiki qui s'apprêta à jeter un autre sort.

-Encore d'autres gêneurs? Des vrais Shinigami en plus! C'est mon jour de chance~

La brune leva la tête et vit Lyra perchée sur un toit, un petit sourire faussement surpris aux lèvres.

-Qui es-tu?! Pourquoi as-tu attaqué un Shinigami?!

-Pour alimenter son Hougyoku...murmura Ichigo.

-Quoi? S'enquit le vice-capitaine, étonné.

Le rouquin soupira et dégaina Zangetsu avant de le pointer vers son ennemie, les yeux brillant de détermination.

-Maintenant que je sais ce que tu as l'intention de faire, je vais faire en sorte d'y mettre un terme! Prépare-toi, Kudou Lyra!

-Ta mère ne t'a t-elle jamais appris à ne pas crier dans la rue quand il fait nuit? Tu risques de réveiller ceux qui dorment.

Le lycéen serra les dents, essayant de rester calme. La rousse eut un petit rire avant de rajouter, d'un air sournois.

-Aaa~Désolé, j'avais oublié que ta mère est morte~! Je crains de devoir m'occuper de ton éducation à sa place. Quelle ennui!

-Sale...

La jeune fille attrapa son poignard et se mit en garde. Puis, elle se jeta sur les Shinigami, riant de temps à autre. Lyra était douée pour le combat. Ichigo remarqua sa facilité à esquiver les coups mais la jeune fille restait malgré tout assez faible sur les attaques au corps à corps, sa force étant limitée. Les Shinigami en profitèrent pour utiliser sa faiblesse en leur faveur et l'assenèrent de coups sans temps mort en faisant tout de fois attention , ne pouvant se permettre de la blesser grièvement. Pendant que les deux jeunes hommes attaquaient la rousse dans un combat aérien, Rukia sauta sur le trottoir et positionna son sabre devant elle.

-Mae(Danse), Sode no Shirayuki. Some no mai(Première danse)

Le ruban du sabre voleta et forma un cercle parfait autour d'elle, gelant la partie du sol qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de cette limite.

-Tsukishiro!

La brune se déplaça rapidement tandis qu'un énorme pilier de glace se créa, se prolongeant jusqu'au ciel. Renji et Ichigo se poussèrent précipitamment alors que Lyra se retrouva enfermée.

-Bravo, Rukia! La félicita Renji.

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa remarque que deux puissants reiatsu se firent sentir. La terre, le vent, tout le climat semblait plier par cette puissance. La colonne de glace se brisa, permettant à l'ennemie de sortir et de se poser délicatement sur le sol. Elle fixa un point au loin, une moue énigmatique sur le visage.

-Tiens? Je me demande qui va gagner~ déclara t-elle, amusée. Le démon de glace enragé ou l'ange d'eau pacifiste?

Owari

Hello, hello! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre~J'ai essayé(je dis bien essayé) de rajouter des descriptions et pour tout dire, je trouve que c'est pas top... Enfin, c'est à vous de juger.

J'en profite également pour répondre à Acionyx( je sais qu'il faut pas mais bon, c'est difficile de répondre à un guest)

En premier, merci de m'avoir donné des conseils sur les pairings(même si j'ai déprimé de voir que j'aimais des pairings célèbres[sauf certains]). Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire des trucs trop bizarres non plus(voir Toshiro avec certains personnages cités me donne des boutons...) Je pense que je pourrai cependant pas faire un HitsuKenpachi(trop bizarre pour moi d'imaginer Kenpachi aussi doux qu'un agneau...), mais je réfléchirai à un autre(en espérant que l'inspiration sera avec moi^^). C'est juste que j'écris souvent que les mêmes pairings(souvent shounen-ai, parce que je suis encore en apprentissage pour le Yaoi[ca sonne bizarre, je sais]) et que ça m'agaçait de faire toujours la même chose...  
Pour la chronologie, je sais pas trop moi-même. Je n'y ai pas trop pensé donc je m'en excuse...

J'ai aussi peur que le rythme se ralentisse à cause de la reprise des cours. Cependant, j'essayerai de continuer comme ça( Gambarimasu~)

Bref, merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui me suivent et à la prochaine

Ja mata ne~


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:L'univers de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo-sensei, certains personnages comme Hiro sont à moi.

Rating:T

Enjoy~

Dans la rue marchande de Karakura, au milieu des enseignes et des lampadaires, des gens se promenaient, heureux de profiter de cette promenade nocturne. Certains rentraient chez eux, titubant et chantant des chansons comme une chanteuse d'opéra à la voix cassée tandis que d'autres sortaient de restaurants après un dîner romantique avec l'élu(e) de leur cœur. C'est dans cette ambiance joyeuse, le capitaine de la 10e division traversa la rue le plus rapidement possible, usant de Shunpo pour se dépêcher. Il avait senti le reiatsu de Kurosaki et ce dernier était suivi par un des meurtiers. Franchement, il faut vraiment apprendre au remplaçant comment éviter de se mettre dans des situations impossibles tout seul! Le capitaine soupira et continua sa course. Tournant sur la gauche, il arriva dans une rue toujours bien éclairée, entourée de maisons de tailles et de formes diverses. L'air était doux, accompagné d'une brise agréable. Toshiro ralentit et fronça les sourcils. Un autre reiatsu étrange se trouvait dans le coin et si le capitaine ne se trompait pas, ce reiatsu appartenait à... Le garçon dégaina son Zanpakuto et se mit en garde, observant chaque détail de cet endroit.

-Tu as perdu quelque chose?

Toshiro sursauta et se retourna, surpris. Assis sur une des clôtures se tenait Hiro. Ayant toujours la capuche de sa cape sur son visage, on ne pouvait apercevoir que sa moue agacée. Ses vêtements étaient composés d'une chemise noire aux manches longues ainsi que d'un jean bleu foncé et d'une paire de baskets assortie à son haut. Le garçon le dévisagea, les yeux plissés. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu de Kurosaki, cet homme était fourbe. Il valait mieux rester prudent.

-Tu veux pas répondre?

-Pourquoi devrais-je répondre à une personne qui laisse des innocents mourir?

Hiro eut un petit rire et se leva de son fauteuil de fortune avant de s'avancer vers le capitaine. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul et plaça son sabre devant lui, prêt à attaquer au moindre geste offensif du jeune homme.

-Tu es bien placé pour me dire ça, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Le dénommé resta silencieux, pensant qu'il faisait référence aux faits qu'il ne faisait rien non plus pour ces innocents.

-Tu ne vas pas aider ton ami?

-Kurosaki n'est pas mon ami. De plus, je n'ai pas fini avec toi.

-Oh~! S'enquit Hiro, amusé. Donc, c'est moi que tu cherchais. Alors, que me veux-tu, petit Shinigami?

Le garçon encaissa la provocation sans broncher. Le jeune homme s'arrêta à quelques mètres du capitaine.

-Comment connais-tu mon nom? Ou devrais-je dire comment me connais-tu? Et puis, tu as l'air de connaître cette Lyra. Que sais-tu d'elle?

-Tu es si perdu que ça? Se moqua le jeune homme. De plus, tu crois vraiment que je vais te répondre gentiment? Même si je veux pas te faire de mal, je reste l'ennemi des Shinigami.

Toshiro pointa la lame de Hyourinmaru vers Hiro qui eut un mouvement de recul.

-Si tu ne veux pas me répondre, dans ce cas...

Le Shinigami se jeta sur son ennemi et l'attaqua. Ce dernier réussit à parer l'attaque avec son sabre et sauta sur le côté. Toshiro en profita pour jeter la chaîne de Hyourinmaru et de l'enroulait autour du poignet de Hiro. Le combat continua. À cause de la prise de Toshiro sur son poignet, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, ni se battre correctement. De son côté, le garçon continuait d'enchaîner les coups rapidement. Jusqu'à que Hiro arrive à le blesser avec son arme ce qui obligea le garçon de reculer. La lame avait touché le capitaine au bras, laissant du sang s'échapper de la plaie.

-Quand je pense que tu m'obliges à te blesser contre mon gré, tu es vraiment un idiot.

-Si tu avais répondu à mes questions, répliqua froidement le jeune prodige. Cela ne serait pas arrivé.

Le jeune homme défit la chaîne de Hyourinmaru et la jeta au sol. Puis, il positionna son sabre devant lui, prêt à se protéger. Toshiro observa l'arme de son ennemi. C'était une sorte de sabre entre le katana et le wakizashi à la tsuka bleue.

-Ce sabre... pas d'erreur là dessus, c'est un Zanpakuto... Alors, tu serais...

-Un Shinigami?

Hiro eut un petit sourire devant l'expression surprise du capitaine.

-Effectivement, on pourrait me considérer comme un Shinigami. Mon reiatsu a une légère ressemblance avec les autres en kimono noirs mais ça s'arrête là. Je ne me considère pas comme l'un des leurs surtout après ce qu'ils ont fait.

-Ce qu'ils ont fait? Qu'entends-tu par là?

Le jeune homme resta silencieux un long moment avant de reprendre la parole.

-Que penses-tu des Shinigami, Hitsugaya Toshiro? Je ne veux pas une réponse comme «ils sont gentils vu qu'ils protègent les âmes» ou autre. Je veux ta réponse, celle qui t'a convaincu de rejoindre leurs rangs.

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à cette question. Tout en cogitant, il garda les yeux sur son ennemi, ne voulant pas qu'il profite pour l'attaquer. Au bout quelques secondes de réflexion, il inspira et répondit.

-Je suis devenu un Shinigami... pour contrôler mes pouvoirs et ne plus blesser ce que je veux protéger. Voilà ma raison.

Hiro demeura silencieux un moment avant de rire brièvement.

-Comme d'habitude...n'est ce pas?

-«Comme d'habitude»? Que veux-tu dire?

-Rien d'important. Maintenant, que j'ai ma réponse, ce combat est inutile.

-Tu as encore l'intention de t'enfuir?! Je ne te laisserai pas faire!

Toshiro attaqua encore une fois Hiro qui para les coups du garçon avec une facilité déconcertante. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que le combat se prolongeait, le capitaine commençait à sentir sa fatigue qui reprenait le dessus et décida de mettre fin à ce combat le plus rapidement possible. Mais...

-1ere illusion, les 5 larmes de sang.

Le Shinigami eut un mouvement de recul quand quelque chose le transperça le corps, le faisant tomber à genoux. La douleur était vive et pourtant, le capitaine ne sentait pas son sang couler. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Hiro s'approcha et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

-Merde...jura le garçon.

-Si tu m'avais laissé partir tranquillement, tu ne serais pas dans cet état.

Toshiro sentait ses forces qui disparaissaient à vu d'œil. Son torse bascula en avant, trop faible pour se maintenir droit. Cependant, avant que sa tête touche le sol, Hiro le rattrapa et le fit basculer délicatement sur le côté, l'allongeant sur le dos.

-Si tu me laisses...vivre par pitié... je préfère encore que tu m'achèves...

La vue de Toshiro commença à se brouiller tandis que ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-même. La voix d'Hiro lui parvenait à ses oreilles comme si elle venait de loin.

-Je ne t'achèverai pas. Non parce que j'ai pitié de toi mais parce que tu es celui que je dois protéger à tout prix.

Et c'est à cet instant que le capitaine tomba dans l'inconscience.

Owari

Hello! Me revoici avec la suite~ Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews~(Ma motivation est à son apogée grâce à vous =) ). Je vous dis à la prochaine~

Ja mata ne~!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:L'univers de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo-sensei, certains personnages comme Hiro sont à moi.

Rating:T

Enjoy~

_«Toshiro marchait. Ou plutôt, il était trainé par deux personnes qui le tenaient fermement par les épaules. Quelque chose lui couvrait les yeux, l'empêchant de savoir où il se dirigeait. Ses mains étaient attachés par une corde qui lui brûlaient les poignets tandis qu'une chaîne lui entravait les pieds. Une odeur de brûlé lui parvenait tandis qu'il entendait le crépitement du feu provenant des murs. Que lui était-il arrivé? Des images lui venaient à l'esprit comme des flashs. Cependant, il était trop amorphe pour pouvoir les décrypter. Il avait peur. Très peur. Son instinct lui criait de fuir mais, il était trop faible pour s'échapper à la poigne de fer des personnes qui l'accompagnaient. De plus, avec la douleur qui l'éprouvait à chacun de ses pas, le garçon n'irait pas bien loin. _

_Le capitaine était blessé. Il le savait à cause du froid qui venait caresser ses plaies tandis qu'un liquide chaud s'en écoulait, tombant quelque fois jusqu'au sol. Un goût âcre coulait dans sa bouche, lui donnant la nausée. Il voulait s'endormir pour de bon..._

_Le cortège entra dans une salle. Il y planait un silence de plomb qui n'était troublé que par les bruits de pas qui se répercutaient jusqu'aux murs. Une odeur d'encens planait dans l'air, renforçant la nausée du garçon. Ce dernier réprima un frisson. Il pouvait sentir un puissant reiatsu, se trouvant en face de lui. Plus puissant encore que celui du soutaicho, bien plus pur aussi. Son reiatsu réagit, se renforçant pour se confronter à celui de la personne devant lui. La température de l'air chuta, créant un souffle glacial qui balaya la pièce éteignant les flambeaux et faisant trembler les personnes à côté de lui. Le garçon lui-même était surpris. C'était la première fois que son reiatsu était aussi puissant, presque incontrôlable.  
_

_-Pas de doute, ce garçon est un des gardiens._

_Une voix grave résonna dans la pièce, montrant la surprise de celui qui avait parlé. Le garçon serra les dents, cet homme lui inspirait de la méfiance._

_-Cependant, je croyais que le dernier gardien se trouvait là-bas également. Qu'est ce que cela signifie? Je vous avais bien dit de me les amener tous les deux.  
_

_La personne à droite de Toshiro s'agenouilla._

_-Je vous prie de bien vouloir nous excuser, Ou-sama(Mon roi)! Nous avons cherché dans toute la vallée de glace, mais il a disparu. Nous pensons qu'il est tombé dans le lac après avoir été tué._

_De quoi parlait-il? Le garçon ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait. Un sentiment de tristesse, accentué par de la colère le prit à la gorge tandis qu'il serra les poings, essayant de se contenir._

_-Je vois... Cependant, ce garçon est déjà suffisant. De plus, sa puissance pourrait être un atout pour la Soul Society._

_Le jeune prodige resta sous le choc à ce mot tandis que son reiatsu augmenta un peu plus. Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent avant que quelqu'un se place devant lui. Quelque chose l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'obligea à lever la tête. À cause de ses yeux bandés, il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de celui qui se trouvait devant lui. Cependant, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses joues ainsi que son parfum entêtant qui le donnait envie de vomir._

_-Heureusement que tu es attaché, sinon tu m'aurais déjà étranglé._

_Le dénommé gronda doucement tandis que des mots franchirent ses lèvres._

_-Va au diable, Shinigami!_

_L'homme eut un petit rire. Il lâcha le prisonnier qui s'écroula au sol._

_-Tu es bien placé pour me dire ça, petit démon. Sois heureux que je te laisse vivre. Si tu n'étais pas important pour maintenir l'équilibre, je t'aurais fait tué dans les pires souffrances qui puissent exister._

_Un silence s'installa alors que quelqu'un entra dans la salle, s'approchant du roi. Quelques murmures inaudibles furent échangés puis, le roi de la Soul Society reprit la parole, s'adressant aux Shinigami qui se trouvaient aux côtés du prisonnier._

_-Prévenez le Soutaicho et amenez-lui ce gamin. Qu'il en fasse ce qu'il veut du moment que sa vie n'est pas mise en danger. _

_-Bien!_

_Les Shinigami reprirent Toshiro par les épaules et quittèrent la pièce rapidement. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient du Roi, le reiatsu du garçon se calmait avant de devenir inexistant. _

_Le jeune prodige avait la tête vide. Alors, toutes ses convictions étaient fausses? Les Shinigami ne sont pas les protecteurs des âmes, ceux sont des monstres à visage humain... _

_Et il en était devenu un... C'est au moment où il sortit de cette salle que Toshiro ouvrit les yeux._

Encore un horrible cauchemar.

Owari

Hello, hello~ Voici un nouveau chapitre avec un nouveau rêve~ J'espère que cela vous a plu~

Ja mata ne


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:L'univers de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo-sensei, certains personnages comme Hiro sont à moi.

Rating:T

Enjoy~

-Hitsugaya-taicho, vous vous êtes finalement réveillé?

Toshiro hocha la tête en entrant dans la pièce éclairée par la lumière du jour. Le sol était en bois de chêne , rappelant la sensation que le garçon avait perçu dans son rêve, le mettant mal à l'aise. Au milieu de la pièce, Urahara était assis devant une table basse en train de siroter une tasse de thé tout en grignotant des biscuits. Le capitaine s'installa en face du marchand et posa sur une partie de la table qui n'était pas couverte d'assiettes remplies de gâteaux, le haori qu'il avait trouvé sur ses couvertures en se réveillant. La veste était longue aussi blanche que la neige. Des flocons d'argent étaient brodés sur le tissu tandis que des vagues d'un bleu pâle ornée les bords du vêtement. Le marchand observa le haori un petit instant avant de relever la tête vers le garçon.

-J'ai trouvé ça en me réveillant. Je pense que c'est à vous.

L'ancien capitaine de la 12e division resta silencieux un petit moment avant de le pousser délicatement vers le capitaine.

-Non, je pense qu'il vous appartient, vu comment vous le teniez fermement quand Matsumoto-fukutaicho vous a ramené ici.

Le jeune prodige sembla surpris avant de récupérer cet haori, se demandant qui avait pu le laisser. La seule personne qui aurait pu le laisser était...Hiro?

-Matsumoto est encore ici?

-Non, elle est partie accompagnée Inoue-san. À cause des évènements de cette nuit, il y a des risques que Lyra essaye de s'attaquer aux personnes avec un reiatsu.

-Lyra? Attendez, que s'est-il passé?

-Ah...Excusez-moi, je parle mais je n'explique pas les derniers évènements. Hier, Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san et Abarai-fukutaicho ont été attaqué par cette Lyra.

-Comment vont-ils?

-Grâce aux pouvoirs d'Inoue-san, leurs vies ne sont pas en danger. Cependant, Kurosaki-san m'a, cependant, parlé de plusieurs choses. Et j'ai bien peur que cette Lyra soit une personne bien plus dangereuse que je le pensais.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

Urahara garda le silence un petit moment en profitant pour boire une gorgée de thé.

-Kurosaki-san m'a parlé du but de Lyra. Celui de tuer les gardiens pour récupérer les trésors célestes et devenir la future Reine des mondes.

-Les «trésors célestes»? S'enquit Toshiro, surpris.

-Si j'en crois ce que j'ai pu lire, ce serait le nom d'objets qui permettraient de «voyager à travers les mondes». Je ne sais pas si cela est vrai mais ces trésors sont puissants. C'est pour cela qu'ils ont été scellé dans des lieux seulement connus par les gardiens.

-Gardiens?

-Des personnes assez puissantes pour protéger ces artefacts. C'est peut-être à cause de leur puissance que Lyra a réussi à créer un Hogyoku.

-Hogyoku?! Impossible...

-J'ai bien peur que si. C'est pourquoi il vaut mieux que vous restez sur vos gardes.

Toshiro prit une expression pensive. Il commençait enfin à comprendre la situation. Si ce cauchemar possèdait une once de vérité, cela voudrait dire qu'il serait l'un des gardiens. Ce fait expliquait l'intérêt que lui portait Lyra. Toutefois, si il était véritablement un gardien, il devrait se souvenir de l'endroit où ces trésors étaient enfermés et pourtant, il en avait aucun souvenir. De plus, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas attaqué? Elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait faire souffrir Hiro grâce au garçon. Et puis, pourquoi ce Hiro s'intéressait-il à lui aussi? Était-il également à la recherche des gardiens?

De nombreuses questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête, le troublant. Urahara remarqua la mine suspicieuse du garçon.

-Hitsugaya-taicho?

-Ah..Oui?

Le garçon releva la tête et porta son attention sur le marchand qui arborait un air soucieux.

-Vous avez une idée de l'identité des gardiens, n'est-ce pas?

-Que voulez-vous dire?

L'ancien capitaine de la 12e division hésita un petit moment, tapotant son éventail sur la table.

-Ce que je m'apprête à vous dire ne sont que des hypothèses mais je voudrai que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez.

Toshiro écouta attentivement, posant son regard de glace sur le marchand qui commença.

-Si j'en crois ce qui se passe, je pense que cette Lyra connait l'identité des gardiens. De plus, il semblerait qu'elle porte un étrange intérêt pour vous. Je pensais au début que c'était à cause de votre reiatsu mais ce Hiro semble ne pas vous attaquer non plus. Alors, j'ai eu une nouvelle idée.

Le garçon plissa les yeux, sentant qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite.

-Quelle est-elle?

-Hitsugaya-taicho, je pense que vous êtes un des gardiens. Dans ce cas, cela explique l'intérêt que vous porte Lyra. Je peux conclure aussi que ce Hiro vous cherche car vous êtes un gardien. Pour quelle raison, je l'ignore. Je pense aussi que vous cachez votre statut aux Shinigami.

-C'est faux.

-Cependant, cela risque d'être dangereux si vous gardez ce secret encore plus longtemps. Le soutaicho pourrait vous déclarer comme un traître.

Toshiro frappa la table avec son poing, voulant mettre un terme à ses idioties

-Un traître?! Si c'est comme ça qu'il veut me voir, qu'il le fasse. Que vous me croyez ou non, je ne suis pas un gardien. Du moins, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'en être un. Et puis, même si j'ai gardé ce secret pour ma vie, la Soul Society garde également des secrets qui me concerne qui sont bien plus grave que les miens.

Toshiro revit les images des Shinigami attaquant le village dans les montagnes ainsi que sa «confrontation» avec le Roi des esprits. Urahara resta surpris devant la colère du garçon. Cependant, il pouvait sentir son trouble.

-Dîtes, Urahara?

-Hai?

-Pouvez-vous me dire si la nuit de la neige pourpre a véritablement existé?

Le marchand écarquilla les yeux en se raidissant. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette expression alors comment pouvait-il être au courant? Il garda le silence. Le capitaine soupira et se leva, préférant aller se calmer dehors.

-Si vous ne voulez pas me répondre, dans ce cas, je trouverai la réponse tout seul, déclara t-il avant de partir.

L'ancien capitaine le regarda partir, ne voulant pas le retenir. Reportant son attention sur sa tasse, il eut un petit soupir avant de murmurer.

-Faîtes attention, Hitsugaya-taicho. Car j'ai peur que vos prochaines actions risquent d'être le déclenchement d'une triste tragédie. Comme celle qui a été crée, il y a bien longtemps, quand la vallée de glace fut massacré par le Gotei 13.

Owari

Hello, hello! Désolé pour le retard~ J'ai commencé à subir les syndromes de cette horrible maladie portant le nom de "syndrome de la page blanche". J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Merci pour vous reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur~

Jaa mata ne~


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:L'univers de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo-sensei, certains personnages comme Hiro sont à moi.

Rating:T

Enjoy~

-C'est bien ma veine...

Toshiro leva les yeux vers le ciel maintenant recouvert de nuages, commençant à sentir des gouttes qui tombèrent sur ses joues. Il faisait beau i peine quelques minutes pourtant. Le garçon soupira et continua son errance dans Karakura, sans destination précise. À cause de la pluie, les passants étaient partis se mettre à l'abri dans les magasins ou les cafés, rendant les rues tristement vides. L'air s'était refroidi et un léger vent glacial commençait à se faire sentir. Le jeune prodige réprima un frisson et accéléra le pas. Il ne voulait pas retourner chez Urahara, refusant de redevenir le sujet d'un interrogatoire. Et puis, le capitaine voulait rester seul. Non, pas parce qu'il aimait la solitude mais plutôt pour réfléchir à tous les problèmes qui lui tombaient dessus.

Au fond de lui, il savait que l'hypothèse du marchand avait du vrai. Mais si il pensait de cette manière, il fallait qu'il considère que ces étranges rêves soient plus ou moins vrais. Alors, Toshiro se retrouvait entre cette Lyra qui veut le tuer pour récupérer l'emplacement des trésors et le Gotei 13 qui pourrait à tout moment, le faire exécuter. Il aurait aussi un lien avec ce village qui pourrait être la vallée de glace ce qui le rendrait encore plus dangereux pour le Seireitei.

Le capitaine souffla et observa l'endroit où ses pieds l'avaient amené. Un petit sourire ironique naquit sur ses lèvres en posant ses yeux sur les tombes alignées les unes à côté des autres. Un cimetière... L'endroit était énormément fleuri, donnant un peu de couleurs à cet endroit triste. Un peu plus loin, des personnes s'étaient regroupés, tous habillés en noir, les larmes aux yeux. Un enterrement sûrement. Toshiro s'éloigna, reprenant sa route à travers les allées de pierres tombales. Le vent s'était renforcé tandis que la pluie jusque là faible, devint une forte averse. Cependant, cela n'embêta pas le garçon qui se contenta juste d'essuyer les gouttes qui coulaient sur son visage. Au bout de quelques minutes, le garçon vit une personne qui ne pensait pas voir, surtout à un moment pareil. Assis sur une tombe, se trouvait Hiro. Pour une fois, sa capuche lui servait, se collant à sa tête à cause de l'eau. Ses vêtements étaient trempés mais il ne semblait pas importuné, préférant à continuer à manger des brochettes de quelque chose que le garçon identifia comme des dango... Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici, sous la pluie à manger assis sur une tombe?

Finalement, le capitaine soupira. C'était pas ses affaires après tout.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te mettre à l'abri, tu vas attraper froid.

Toshiro reporta son attention vers Hiro qui avait tourné la tête vers le Shinigami. Ce dernier essaya de garder son calme.

-Tu ferais mieux d'appliquer tes conseils à toi-même au lieu de me dicter ce que j'ai à faire.

-C'est pas très sympa comme remarque, surtout quand la personne en face de toi essaye d'être gentille avec toi.

Le jeune prodige resta silencieux un moment, observant d'un air pensif la rangée de tombes.

-Alors? Demanda Hiro d'une voix blanche. Puis-je savoir ce que fait un gamin de primaire dans un cimetière en pleine tempête?

-Je ne suis pas un gamin de primaire!

Toshiro serra les poings tout en reportant son regard vers cet idiot, espérant pouvoir le fusiller du regard. Le jeune homme l'observa avant d'éclater de rire, visiblement amusé par la colère soudaine du capitaine. Ce dernier finit par souffler, essayant d'évacuer sa colère.

-Désolé, désolé. Je voulais pas t'énerver. Cependant, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu es aussi susceptible.

-Que veux-tu dire?

Hiro resta silencieux un petit moment, tapotant son pantalon pour chasser des grains de poussière invisibles. Il semblait hésitant. Le capitaine souffla.

-C'est si difficile que ça de répondre à une question?!

Le jeune homme rit à la remarque, amusé.

-C'est pas difficile, c'est juste que...

Hiro marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots. Après un temps de réflexion, il se redressa et leva les yeux vers les nuages.

-Si tu devais apprendre que tout en ce que tu crois n'est qu'un mensonge. Découvrir que les personnes dans lesquels tu avais placé une immense confiance ne sont que des monstres masqués. Et... comprendre que tu es désormais tout seul dans ce monde, sans plus aucune famille, sans aucun ami. Comment réagiras-tu?

Un coup de vent fit claquer la cape de Hiro. Ce dernier observa le ciel, nostalgique. C'était le même ciel que ce jour fatidique. Le jour où il avait tout perdu. Que sa vie paisible lui a été arraché par une lame teintée de pourpre. Enfin, il n'était pas à être plaint. Après tout, il avait lui aussi... arraché le bonheur de quelqu'un.

-Je continuerai.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers le capitaine, visiblement surpris. Malgré son air frêle, ses yeux brillaient d'une détermination déconcertante. Toshiro vrilla son regard sur l'homme en face de lui.

-Maintenant, je sais que les Shinigami ne sont pas aussi bons que je le pensais. Je sais aussi qu'ils sont la cause de la nuit de la neige pourpre. Cependant, même en sachant ça, je veux vivre.

-Ces hommes en kimono noir risque de t'exécuter si ils découvrent que tu es un gardien.

-Peut-être cependant avant que cela arrive, je veux comprendre ce qui m'est arrivé.

Hiro resta silencieux un petit moment, choqué par les paroles de ce Shinigami. Puis, il eut un petit sourire, amusé.

-Franchement, tu n'as pas changé. Tu as toujours voulu nous protéger. Mais, je ne peux rien te dire.

-Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi? C'est pourtant simple.

Le capitaine resta surpris. Le jeune homme s'approcha et posa sa main sur la tête du jeune prodige.

-Même si tu déclares vouloir apprendre sur toi, les gens ont souvent l'habitude de réfuter les souvenirs qui leur sont défavorables. C'est pourquoi je ne dirais rien. Je veux que tu apprennes qui tu es réellement par toi-même. Malgré mon envie de tout te dire, malgré mon impatience, j'attendrai. Car, tu es quelqu'un de très important pour moi.

Le dénommé resta silencieux un petit moment. Finalement, il acquiesça la tête, cachant comme il pouvait son agacement. Le jeune homme hocha la tête et ébouriffa la chevelure argentée du Shinigami avant d'enlever sa main et de s'éloigner.

-Bonne chance dans ta quête.

-Hiro...

-Oui?

-T'ai-je déjà connu? Par le passé?

Un silence accueillit cette question. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, la réponse vint.

-Oui, il y a longtemps. Cependant, c'est à toi de voir si je suis ton allié ou pas. Sur ce, tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez les hommes en kimono noir avant de te retrouver cloué au lit avec 40 de fièvre.

-Arrête de me donner des ordres, ahou!

Hiro éclata de rire avant de partir, laissant Toshiro sous la pluie. Ce dernier soupira et partit dans la direction inverse. Jusqu'à que ses jambes le lâchent. Sa vue se brouilla tandis qu'il sentit l'emprise de la fièvre s'étendre. À moins que ce soit à cause des images qu'il commençait à voir. Quelqu'un l'appela. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à savoir si cette voix était réelle ou non. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes tandis qu'il commençait à voir le début d'un cauchemar.

Ou un autre souvenir?

Owari

Hello, Hello~ Voici un nouveau chapitre~ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. La prochaine fois, nous aurons un nouveau rêve. Jaa mata ne~


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:L'univers de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo-sensei, certains personnages comme Hiro sont à moi.

Rating:T

Enjoy~

_«-Bien, commençons._

_Toshiro se raidit en reconnaissant la voix de celui qui venait de parler. Levant la tête, il maudit ce satané bandeau qui lui cachait les yeux. Le garçon était à genoux sur du parquet, les mains et les pieds liés par une corde qui lui brûlait les chevilles et les poignets. Il pouvait entendre le crépitement provenant des flambeaux se trouvant vers sa droite tandis qu'une brise froide s'amusait avec ses cheveux. Ses plaies avaient été bandé et sa colère était retombée pour laisser place à une profond lassitude. Comme si tout ce qui se passait devant lui n'était qu'une mauvaise pièce dont il attendait patiemment la fin. Après tout, le fait que cet homme soit impliqué n'était pas quelque chose d'étonnant. Que Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni-soutaicho soit celui qui fut obligé de choisir le sort du garçon était facile à deviner. La voix du vieil homme retentit une nouvelle fois, révélant une légère surprise._

_-Dans un premier temps, pourquoi le Roi des esprits m'envoie t-il un enfant?_

_-Car ce garçon est le survivant du massacre de la vallée de la glace. Son nom est Hitsugaya Toshiro. C'est également l'un des gardiens._

_-Si jeune et pourtant si important. Pourquoi me l'a t-il envoyé? Le roi est mieux placé que moi pour condamner ce garçon._

_-Le Roi a dit que vous pouviez en faire ce que vous voulez tant que sa vie n'est pas mise en danger._

_À cause de son statut de gardien, il ne doit pas mourir. Du moins, pas avant que nous connaissons l'emplacement des trésors célestes._

_Le jeune prodige soupira : encore ces trésors? Pourquoi fallait-il que tout tourne autour de ces objets? Le vieil homme souffla avant de reprendre d'un air important:_

_-Je vois... Donc, son destin se trouve entre mes mains._

_Le garçon pouvait sentir la tension dans l'air tandis qu'un silence s'installa. Une nouvelle brise lui caressa le visage, donnant l'impression de vouloir montrer son soutien. Une odeur d'humidité commença à se faire sentir dans la pièce tandis qu'un nouveau bruit retentit._

_Des gouttes d'eau commencèrent à tomber sur le sol, rappelant la tristesse du garçon. Ce dernier baissa la tête. En entendant le mot 'survivant', une profonde solitude l'avait étreint. Il était seul désormais. Tout lui avait été arraché par ces hommes en kimono noir. Le capitaine serra les dents, essayant de cacher sa peine. Il ne fallait pas qu'il fléchisse, surtout devant eux. _

_-Haïs-tu les Shinigami, gamin?_

_La voix soporifique de Yamamoto sortit Toshiro de ses pensées. Le garçon releva la tête, se préparant à répondre en essayant d'adopter une voix blanche._

_-Vous avez de la chance que mes mouvements soient entravés car sinon je me serais fait une joie de vous faire connaître le même sort que ma famille._

_-Question inutile, je suppose. Dans ce cas..._

_Le soutaicho se leva et marcha vers la gauche. Sa canne tapait le plancher dans un rythme régulier, tandis que ses pas lourds suivaient le mouvement. Finalement, le son s'arrêta, plongeant la pièce dans un silence de plomb. Les Shinigami qui se trouvaient aux côtés de Toshiro se mirent à bouger, essayant d'échapper à la tension qui planait. L'un se balança un petit peu avant de s'immobiliser tandis que l'autre tapota ses bras et ses cuisses. Le jeune prodige garda la tête haute, à l'affût du moindre geste offensif qui pourrait être lancé à son égard. Yamamoto demeura silencieux pendant un long moment. Finalement, le garçon eut un petit rire sec et déclara._

_-Dur dilemme, n'est-ce pas?_

_Il sentit tous les regards converger sur lui. Le Shinigami à sa droite lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes, lui intimant le silence. Cependant, le garçon ignora l'avertissement, continuant sa remarque._

_-À cause de mon statut de gardien, je ne dois pas être tué. Sinon, vous perdrez votre seul indice pour connaître l'emplacement du trésor que je garde. Si vous m'exilez, il se peut que je revienne en quête de revanche contre le Gotei 13. La seule option qui vous reste alors serait d'effacer mes souvenirs. Néanmoins, un jour ou l'autre, le sort s'estompera et je redeviendrai un ennemi. Conclusion, vous n'aurez gagner qu'un peu de répit avant la tempête._

_Le vieil homme demeura silencieux, réfléchissant à la remarque du jeune prodige. Le choix était épineux mais la réponse était toute tracée._

_-Tu as sans doute raison, gamin. Dommage que tu sois notre ennemi, tu aurais pu avoir un avenir brillant si tu n'étais pas aussi têtu. Malgré ça, je suppose que cette option me donnera assez de temps avant que je décide de ton vrai sort. Et puis, le temps t'aura peut-être changé._

_Toshiro resta silencieux un petit moment. Pouvait-il encore changer? Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il avait l'impression d'être devenu un étranger, une ombre de lui-même. Alors, comment pouvait-il envisager le fait de voir les Shinigami comme des alliés? C'était presque risible._

_-Appelez le Corps des Nécromanciens le plus rapidement possible._

_-Hai!_

_Un des Shinigami partit tandis que les pas du soutaicho se rapprochèrent doucement. Le garçon souffla, ne cherchant pas à échapper à Yamamoto qui finit par s'arrêter en face de lui. Il put sentir le mouvement de la main du vieil homme qui se plaça devant son visage. Le soutaicho murmura quelques mots avant que Toshiro ressente une soudaine fatigue qui le prit au dépourvu. Ne cherchant pas à lutter, il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Avant de s'en aller dans les bras de Morphée, il murmura un mot dans un souffle. _

_-Nii-san..._

C'est alors que Toshiro se réveilla, allongé sur un lit. Se redressant difficilement, il observa la pièce d'un air fatigué avant de ressentir un étrange reiatsu à côté de lui. Le garçon tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux, étonné.

-Tu es...

Owari~

Hello, hello~ Voici un nouveau chapitre~Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour le retard mais entre les pannes d'inspiration et les cours, je patauge un peu. Cependant, je vais continuer à faire de mon mieux pour publier un peu plus rapidement

En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, ja mata ne~


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:L'univers de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo-sensei, certains personnages comme Hiro sont à moi.

Rating:T

Enjoy~

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà quelques heures quand l'alarme résonna à travers tout le Seireitei. Les papillons des Enfers voletaient dans les rues, apportant des informations et des ordres sur ce qui se passait.

-«Des intrus se sont introduits dans le Seireitei par la porte Nord. Que tout le monde rejoigne son poste et mette en vigueur le plan de défense. Je répète...»

De nombreux Shinigami se rassemblaient en petits groupes pour courir dans les rues, recherchant les ennemis. D'autres avaient préféré attendre à des endroits stratégiques, espérant avoir un superbe duel. La 4e division était aussi représentée par les équipes qui faisaient le tour, au cas où il y aurait des blessés.

Au milieu de toute cette agitation, Ichigo se tenait sur un toit à quelques mètres de la colline du Soukyoku. Les yeux fermés, il essayait de localiser les reiatsu étrangers pour savoir l'emplacement des ennemis. Finalement, il soupira, agacé. Si seulement, il n'avait pas accepté la proposition de Kyouraku.

Le remplaçant avait été convoqué quelques heures auparavant par le soutaicho et avait du se rendre à la Soul Society. Puis, quand son rapport fut terminé, Kyouraku lui avait demandé si il ne voulait pas rester pour faire la fête, évitant ainsi au suppléant de devoir trainer tout seul cette nuit. Et voilà, le résultat. Le Seireitei était attaqué. Le lycéen souffla une nouvelle fois et observa les alentours.

À cause de la pluie qui était tombé durant tout l'après-midi, le sol et les toits étaient trempés et extrêmement glissant, limitant les mouvements d'Ichigo. Il faisait froid à cause de ce vent glacial qui soufflait dans les rues tandis que, de temps à autre, un nuage noir venait cacher la lune, créant des zones d'obscurité ici et là. Soudain, le rouquin sentit quelque chose d'étrange qui s'approchait. Mettant sa main sur la poignée de Zangetsu, il se prépara à une éventuelle attaque.

Beaucoup de combats avaient commencé à fleurir aux quatre coins du Seireitei, impliquant des capitaines ou des vices-capitaines. Kenpachi était sûrement celui qui y prenait le plus de plaisir, au vu du nombre de bâtiments qui s'effondraient autour de lui. Le rouquin pouvait entendre le fracas des demeures qui s'abaissaient dans des nuages de poussière.

-Haha~! Il n'y va pas de main morte, le borgne~

Ichigo se raidit et se retourna. Sur le toit d'en face, Lyra se tenait debout. Son masque blanc à la main, elle arborait ce même sourire amusé tandis que ses yeux verts pétillaient de joie. Habillée de noir, sa silhouette se découpait dans l'obscurité tandis que sa longue chevelure de feu bougeait au gré du vent. Le rouquin resserra sa prise sur Zangetsu.

-Que fais-tu ici?! Hurla t-il.

La jeune fille sourit un peu plus, visiblement ravie qu'on lui pose cette question. Puis, elle prit un air faussement agacé.

-Ne t'ai-je pas dit de ne pas crier dans les rues? Franchement, tu devrais faire attention à ceux que les autres te disent.

Le suppléant serra les dents, essayant de rester calme. Il ne fallait pas qu'il réponde à ses provocations. La rousse eut un petit rire.

-Tu devrais voir ta tête, tu es effrayant~!

-Pas autant que toi!

Lyra fit une petite moue triste avant de sortir son couteau et de se mettre en position d'attaque.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à une lady, tu sais? Ah là là, je vais devoir te corriger encore une fois~

Et sur ces mots, elle se jeta sur le lycéen qui tira son Zanpakuto pour esquiver le coup. Le combat continua un long moment. De temps à autre, la rousse essayait de déséquilibrer le Shinigami en le frappant dans les jambes. Cependant, grâce à la taille de Zangetsu, Ichigo avait beaucoup de facilité à parer les coups. Lyra décida donc d'utiliser des tours de passe-passe mais en vain. Agacée, elle réussit alors à se glisser dans le dos du Shinigami et essaya de le poignarder. Mais, par manque de chance, son pied glissa sur une des tuiles ce qui la déséquilibra. Elle tomba du toit et finit allongée sur le sol, face à terre. Le remplaçant resta sous le choc, hésitant entre son étonnement et son envie d'éclater de rire. Puis, il fut pris d'un immense fou rire, se moquant ouvertement de la jeune fille. C'était la première fois qu'un de ses ennemis perdait de cette manière. Ichigo sauta de son perchoir et rengaina son sabre, avant de s'approcher de Lyra et de s'accroupir à ses côtés. Son poignard avait glissé sur le côté et elle ne semblait pas blessée, juste sonnée par la chute. Le suppléant fouilla la rousse et essaya de récupérer l'Hougyoku mais il n'était pas là. Étonné, le lycéen se demandait où elle aurait pu le cacher.

-Dans tous les cas, je vais l'amener vers à la 4e division.

Le remplaçant attrapa Lyra et la positionna sur son épaule. Puis, il se mit à marcher. Tout était fini. Si Lyra était finalement jugée, il n'y aurait plus aucun problème et la paix reviendrait partout. Un sentiment de joie parcourut le jeune homme qui laissa un petit sourire joyeux apparaître sur ses lèvres.

Jusqu'à qu'une douleur dans le dos le ramène à la dure réalité tandis qu'un ricanement qui résonna dans son oreille.

-Tu es bien naïf, Kurosaki Ichigo.

La jeune fille frappa le lycéen avec son genou avant de se défaire de sa prise. Le Shinigami tomba à genoux, crachant du sang à cause du coup. Il pouvait sentir un liquide chaud qui s'écoulait abondamment de sa blessure tandis que son adversaire en profita pour lui mettre une autre dague sous la gorge. Son sourire s'était mué en une sorte de rictus mauvais qui révélait toute son sadisme et son envie de nuire.

-Une dernière parole avant que je t'ouvre la gorge? Demanda t-elle, amusée.

Ichigo se contenta de la fusiller du regard, tout en se traitant d'imbécile. Comment avait-il pu y croire si rapidement?! Il plongea ses yeux marron dans ceux verts clairs de la jeune fille qui soutint son regard. Cependant, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur nostalgique, contrairement à son expression maléfique sur son visage.

-Tu as le même regard que lui. Quand il a décidé de m'arracher tout ce qui m'était cher.

-De qui parles-tu?

Lyra claqua la langue d'un air énervé avant d'appuyer un peu plus la pointe de sa dague sur la gorge du rouquin.

-Adieu, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ne t'en fais pas, ton âme servira de nourriture pour mon Hougyouku.

La rousse allait le tuer quand un objet tranchant fut envoyé vers la jeune fille. Cette dernière recula instinctivement et tourna la tête pour voir ce qui se planta dans le mur.

C'était un sabre qui s'y trouvait. La longueur de la lame était comprise entre celle d'un wakizashi et d'un katana.. Sa tsuka d'un bleu clair était rehaussé de deux décorations composés de fils épais couleur nuit tandis que la tsuba en bronze formait un rond avec des vagues gravés dessus. Une chaine d'argent accrochée au début du tsuka était tendue. Lyra pâlit en voyant cette arme avant de tourner la tête vers son propriétaire.

-Veuillez m'excuser de vous interrompre, cependant je ne fais que suivre les indications de Danna-sama.

-Tu...

Le Shinigami tourna la tête vers la personne qui s'avança vers lui avant d'écarquiller les yeux. C'était une jeune fille aux airs candides. Ses cheveux d'un bleu foncé étaient coupés au carré, laissant juste une longue natte tombait sur son dos, entourée par deux fils épais bleu roi. Ses yeux couleur azur et brillant d'une détermination sans faille, était rehaussée par deux vagues qui avaient été dessinées en turquoise. Elle portait un kimono bleu nuit qui lui arrivait jusqu'au milieu des cuisses, retenu par un obi vert pâle et décoré par un croissant de lune cousu au fil d'argent et d'un chaine. Dans sa main droite, elle tenait la chaîne fermement, faisant blanchir ses phalanges. Lyra serra les dents tandis que la nouvelle venue s'accroupit aux côtés du lycéen, un air inquiet sur le visage.

-Vous a t-elle blessé? S'enquit-elle.

-Ce n'est rien... J'ai vu pire. À la place, qui es-tu?

-Que viens-tu faire ici?

La remarque de Lyra ramena le rouquin à la réalité. La rousse semblait troublée, les yeux rivés sur la nouvelle qui se redressa, restant silencieuse.

-Tu veux pas répondre? Remarqua l'ennemie qui soupira. Enfin, je suppose que Hi-chan a décidé de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. A moins que ce soit sa manière de me remercier pour ce que j'ai fait au petit prince.

-Si vous parlez de Toshiro-sama, ce dernier va très bien. De plus, je n'aime pas le ton que vous employez pour parler de Danna-sama.

-Oh? Et que vas-tu me faire?

La nouvelle arrivée tira d'un coup sec sur la chaîne, reprenant en main son arme qu'elle positionna devant elle. Son reiatsu augmenta sensiblement. Ichigo sentit des gouttes d'eau tomber sur sa tête. En levant les yeux, il remarqua que les nuages s'étaient rassemblés dans le ciel.

-Lyra, malgré tout le respect que je vous porte en raison de votre statut, moi, Suirinmaru, je ne crains n'avoir d'autre choix que de vous affronter.

La rousse se mit en garde avant de rire doucement.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça~! Déclara t-elle avant de se jeter sur la jeune fille.

Ichigo observa le combat de loin. Essayant de se redresser, il finit par abandonner à cause de la douleur dans son dos. Sa vue commençait à se voiler tandis que sa respiration devenait difficile. Il était sûr que la dague de Lyra devait être empoisonnée. Sinon, c'était impossible qu'il se sente aussi mal après une simple blessure de ce genre. Ses forces l'abandonnaient petit à petit alors qu'il s'affaissa sur le sol, pris de fatigue. Il jura en essayant de lutter contre le sommeil mais en vain. Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elle-même, le laissant glisser dans un sommeil vide. La dernière qu'il entendit, ce fut un rire mauvais ainsi qu'une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien qui déclara.

-Tu as perdu ta place de roi, Ichigo~

Owari~

Hello, j'espère que vous allez bien~ Voici votre nouveau chapitre et en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Ja Mata ne~


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:L'univers de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo-sensei, certains personnages comme Hiro sont à moi.

Rating:T

Enjoy~

Toshiro ouvrit les yeux avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il avait mal à la tête, sûrement à cause du coup qu'il avait reçu, et avait du mal à bouger. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? Le garçon se souvenait avoir été attaqué par un des ansatsusha de Lyra puis quelqu'un était venu et ensuite, il avait été assommé. Le capitaine soupira, exaspéré. Il n'avait pas du tout de chance... Le jeune prodige reporta son attention sur ce qu'il voyait, observant les sapins qui se démarquaient du ciel blanc. Quelque chose de froid tomba sur sa joue. Le Shinigami y porta sa main lentement : un flocon? Le garçon se redressa et observa avec surprise où il était tombé.

C'était une immense plaine recouverte d'un magnifique manteau blanc. Un peu plus loin, on pouvait voir un ruisseau qui serpentait au milieu de cette zone dégagée. L'eau était gelé, emprisonnant des poissons. Des arbres, regroupés en forêts, résistaient au froid et arboraient différents tons de verts tandis que leurs troncs étaient entourés de fleurs aux couleurs apaisantes. Toshiro observa l'endroit d'un air surpris. Peut-être était-ce à cause des quelques similitudes que ce lieu avait avec son monde intérieur mais un sentiment de paix l'avait envahi. C'était comme si il était chez lui. Le garçon se leva et laissa son regard se porter sur cette plaine. De temps à autre, il pouvait voir des lapins ou des renards qui apparaissaient dans la neige avant de disparaître quelques mètres plus loin. Le capitaine marcha quelques instants, se demandant pourquoi cet endroit lui semblait familier. Il eut sa réponse quand il remarqua un élément qui le choqua.

Devant lui s'étendait un grand lac. Contrairement au ruisseau, l'eau était claire et limpide, le vent créant des ondulations ici et là. Sur le bord, il y avait un village ou du moins, les ruines d'un village.

Le Shinigami sentit son cœur se serrer en reconnaissant le village qu'il avait vu lors de son premier rêve. Le garçon se dirigea vers l'entrée. De temps à autre, son pied tapait dans des objets aux formes étranges. Cependant, à cause de l'épaisse couche de neige, il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il frappait.

Quand Toshiro arriva dans le village, il se stoppa, observant ce lieu. Quand il était dans la plaine, il pouvait entendre des oiseaux qui chantaient ou d'autres animaux. Ici, rien. Un silence de mort planait sur ce village, alourdissant l'atmosphère. La plupart des habitations avaient été détruites. Certains murs en pierre étaient encore noirs alors que les toits en tuiles menaçaient de tomber. De vieux objets trainaient dans les rues. Le capitaine baissa la tête, essayant de calmer l'étrange sentiment de douleur qui le submergeait. Quand son regard se posait sur une des ruines, une image apparaissait dans son esprit. Le Shinigami secoua la tête. C'était pas le moment pour flancher! Il fallait qu'il comprenne ce qu'il faisait ici. Il reprit sa marche d'un pas décidé et s'enfonça dans le village. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, le garçon remarquait que les rues laissaient place à des installations qui permettaient de marcher au-dessus du lac. Toshiro tourna la tête et put observer son reflet dans l'immense étendue d'eau. Finalement, ses pas l'amenèrent à une maison entièrement construite au-dessus de l'eau. Petite, les murs de pierres avaient été décorés par des plants de lierres. Le capitaine poussa délicatement la porte et pénétra dans la demeure. La pièce principale était ce qui devait servir de salon au vu des meubles. Des fauteuils en mauvais état avaient été positionnés en rond autour d'un tapis bien vieux. Contre un mur, une commode avec un pied en moins avait été renversé par terre, son contenu vidé sur le sol. Des feuilles jaunis et tâchés se trouvaient ici et là. Toshiro fit un pas et marcha sur un objet brillant. En l'examinant, il découvrit que c'était une chaîne en argent où des petites pierres, sûrement des saphirs et des améthystes, avaient été accrochés. Le garçon posa l'objet sur la commode et s'avança dans la pièce. Cette maison lui semblait familière comme si il y avait déjà mis les pieds, des années auparavant.

En quittant le salon, le capitaine tomba sur un escalier qui longeait un couloir qui amenait vers ce qui devait être une cuisine. En arrivant sur le palier, le Shinigami tomba sur trois portes. Entrant dans la première, il trouva une chambre. Le lit avait été brisé et renversé ainsi que la plupart des meubles. Des morceaux de verre étaient éparpillés autour d'un miroir brisé. Des vêtements avaient été déchirés pour certains, tâchés pour d'autres. Le jeune prodige quitta la pièce et essaya la suivante. La porte de la seconde pièce était bloquée. Quelque chose avait été positionné contre la porte, l'empêchant de l'ouvrir. Agacé, Toshiro se résigna à entrer dans la dernière pièce. Au moment où il avait posé sa main sur la poignée, il avait senti que cette pièce était spéciale.

Comme la précédente, la pièce était une chambre. La chambre d'un enfant plus précisément. Contrairement aux autres pièces, celle-ci semblait avoir été épargnée. Contre le mur, un lit avait été poussé, couvert par des draps abimés par l'humidité. Dans un coin, il y avait un coffre, remplis d'objets en tout genre. Il y avait aussi un miroir accroché au mur fissuré, penchant vers la droite. Le capitaine jeta un coup d'oeil au contenu du coffre. À l'intérieur, des jouets, des dessins, des cahiers, des pierres et des coquillages se disputaient la place. Toshiro prit un des dessins au hasard et observa. Au moment où ses yeux se posèrent dessus, une étrange scène commença à apparaître dans son esprit.

«_-Tiens._

_Un homme aux cheveux blancs lui tendit la feuille avec un grand sourire. Toshiro sentit ses joues rougir avant de pencher la tête sur le côté._

_-J'ai vraiment le droit?_

_L'homme rit doucement avant de s'agenouiller jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur du garçon. Plongeant son regard azur dans les orbes turquoises de l'enfant, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux._

_-Si je te le dis, c'est que tu peux l'avoir. À moins qu'il existe un autre Toshiro dans le village?_

_Le garçon secoua la tête avant de prendre la feuille, heureux du cadeau._

_-Merci beaucoup, tousan.»_

Toshiro cligna des yeux, sortant de ses pensées. Puis, il observa le dessin.

Sur la feuille de papier, une plaine enneigée avait été dessiné. Marchant dans la neige, quatre personnes s'y trouvaient. Le premier était celui qui avait donné le dessin à Toshiro. C'était un homme grand qui arborait un sourire amusé. Ses cheveux d'un blanc éclatant étaient attachés en queue haute, flottant derrière lui Ses yeux bleus azurés étaient brillants de joie. Il portait un kimono bleu foncé attaché avec un obi blanc ainsi qu'un hakama noir. Il était représenté en train de courir, suivi par un autre homme. Plus jeune, il devait faire partie de la famille du premier homme, au vu de sa ressemblance. Ses cheveux blancs étaient attachés en une petite queue positionnée à la base de sa tête. Ses yeux, d'un bleu clair, montraient de l'agacement. Habillé de la même manière que l'autre homme, il se jeta à la poursuite de son ainé. Derrière eux, il y avait une femme. Elle était en train de remettre ses cheveux argentés en place tout en fixant d'un air mi-amusé, mi-agacé, les deux hommes qui couraient. Elle portait un kimono bleu clair, retenu par un obi turquoise de la même couleur que ses yeux. Sa main libre était posée sur la tête d'un petit garçon qui surprit Toshiro.

-C'est...moi?

Le capitaine observa avec de grands yeux, l'enfant du dessin qui se tenait derrière ce qui devait être sa mère. Des cheveux immaculés comme la neige ébouriffés, des yeux turquoises, la seule chose qui changeait, était l'absence de son éternel froncement de sourcils. Le garçon observait les deux hommes qui couraient devant, hésitant à les suivre ou à rester là où il était.

Le Shinigami était troublé. Les personnes représentés seraient des membres de sa famille? Il soupira avant de tourner la feuille pour la plier. Au dos, des kanji avaient été inscrits, plus ou moins espacés. Sûrement les noms des personnes. À gauche, «Toshiro» était inscrit, suivi par «Yukiko», le prénom de sa mère. Les autres étaient un peu plus difficile à retranscrire. Le garçon plissa les yeux, en rapprochant la feuille, espérant voir un indice.

-Celui de droite, ce serait donc...

-Mizuto.

Le capitaine sursauta et tourna la tête avant de reconnaître celui qui venait de le rejoindre. Hiro se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa capuche sur la tête comme à son habitude. Le garçon soupira.

-T'as pas l'intention de me lâcher d'une semelle, non?! S'écria t-il, d'un air exaspéré.

-Un merci aurait suffit,tu sais...

Hiro s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit en soufflant. Le Shinigami se tourna vers lui et croisa les bras.

-Alors, tu as découvert quelque chose, Me l'amnésique?

Toshiro se contenta de soupirer avec agacement. Le jeune homme rit doucement devant sa réaction.

-Tu es si perdu que ça?

-Je suis pas perdu... Je suis déboussolé. Cependant, je peux me débrouiller tout seul vu que tu veux pas m'aider.

Le jeune prodige se concentra sur les kanji et observa les derniers qui lui restaient. En fait, il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour les traduire mais... si ce qu'il avait trouvé été juste... Alors...

-Dis, Hiro?

-Qu'est-ce qui y a?

L'interpellé pencha la tête sur le côté, observant le Shinigami. L'expression de ce dernier était à mi-chemin entre l'incompréhension, la tristesse et...l'espoir? Toshiro inspira profondément, espérant ne pas avoir fait de bêtises dans son raisonnement.

-Es-tu vraiment le dernier survivant de la nuit de la neige pourpre?

Un silence accueillit cette question, mettant le capitaine mal à l'aise. Au bout de quelques minutes, il soupira.

-Désolé pour cette question stupide.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

Le garçon resta surpris devant le changement de ton. Hiro semblait sérieux au vu de l'air grave qu'il employait. Toshiro baissa la tête, observant ce dessin.

-Dans un de mes rêves...Non, plutôt un de mes souvenirs, un Shinigami m'a désigné comme le survivant du massacre de la vallée de glace. Après réflexion, cela donnerait sens à mon premier rêve où j'assistais au massacre de ce village. Dans ce rêve, quelqu'un me sauvait cependant, je n'arrivais jamais à savoir qui c'était, seulement qu'il connaissait mon prénom. De plus, Lyra m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de moi pour se venger. Et, étrangement, tu semblais vouloir me protéger d'elle et tu évitais de te battre sérieusement avec moi. Donc, je serais quelqu'un de proche, non?

-Je ne vois pas le rapport entre le fait que tu serais proche de moi et que je sois le seul survivant du massacre?

-Pour tout dire, je le voyais pas non plus. Jusqu'à que je tombe sur ce dessin.

Pour appuyer ses propos, le garçon lui montra le dos de la feuille où les noms étaient marqués. Hiro prit la feuille et l'observa avant de demander ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse avec ça.

-Les prénoms sont ceux des personnes qui sont sur l'esquisse. L'homme le plus à droite, c'est ce «Mizuto» que tu as mentionné, mon père. Après, cette femme «Yukiko», ma mère. Et puis...

Toshiro demeura silencieux un petit moment avant de reprendre, son coeur tambourinant.

-Il y a celui qui poursuit mon père... qui s'appelle «Hiro» comme toi...

-Qui te dit que ce n'est pas un autre Hiro?

-Tu connais ce dessin, pas vrai? Tellement bien que tu as été capable de me dire ce qui avait été marqué sans voir ce que c'était. Et puis, tu as dit que je te connaissais, il y a longtemps...

Hiro demeura silencieux, observant le dessin. Finalement, il soupira.

-Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport.

Toshiro soupira agacé. Il savait qu'il se jouait de lui et qu'il avait très bien compris. Cependant, il voulait entendre sa confirmation et reformula sa question.

-Hiro... Est-ce qu'il se peut que le Hiro qui soit sur le dessin et toi soit la même personne?

Le dénommé souffla avant de poser sa main sur sa capuche et de l'abaisser avant de déclarer.

-Vérifie par toi-même.

Le capitaine écarquilla les yeux, étonné. Il était bouche bée devant la réponse à sa question.

Celui qui se tenait devant lui était bel et bien celui qui avait été dessiné sur le papier. Hiro fixait le Shinigami d'un air calme. Ses cheveux blancs étaient attachés en une petite queue qui partait de sa nuque. Quelques mèches tombaient sur ses yeux bleus clairs qui semblaient bien las. Il esquissa un sourire malgré sa tristesse.

-C'était donc vrai...murmura Toshiro.

-Oui, je suis le Hiro du dessin.

Le garçon se mit debout et fit face à ce jeune homme. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres tandis qu'un espoir apparut devant lui. Rassemblant son courage, le capitaine demanda dans un souffle.

-Serais-tu...

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Le Shinigami maudit sa voix pour se briser à un moment comme ça. Hiro rit et se leva.

-Tu as fait une erreur dans ton raisonnement, petit capitaine.

Le jeune prodige haussa les sourcils, d'un air interrogatif. Le jeune homme sourit et posa sa main sur la tête du garçon.

-Tu as dit que Yukiko et Mizuto étaient tes parents mais... Au regret de te l'apprendre, c'est aussi les miens. Sinon, je pourrai pas me déclarer comme ton grand frère après tout.

Toshiro écarquilla les yeux avant de baisser la tête. Il avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser devant tout ce qu'il ressentait. Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Hiro se baissa et le prit dans ses bras, étant dans le même état que son frère tant attendu.

-Je suis vraiment content de te revoir, Toshiro, murmura t-il tandis que ses joues étaient inondés.

Le capitaine se contenta de répondre à l'étreinte de son frère. Puis, en oubliant toutes les années qui s'étaient écoulés, oubliant son grade et son désir d'être reconnu comme un adulte, il se libéra de la prise de son frère et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Tadaima, nii-san~

Hiro parut surpris un petit moment avant de sourire lui aussi et de hocher la tête d'un air heureux.

-Okaeri, Toshiro~

Owari

Hello, hello~Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre en ce début de soirée. J'espère qu'il vous plaira~ Je remercie tout le monde pour vos reviews, ça me touche énormément. Je vous dis donc à la prochaine~

Ja mata ne


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:L'univers de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo-sensei, certains personnages comme Hiro sont à moi.

Rating:T

Enjoy~

Ichigo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de sortir de sa torpeur. Il avait une migraine atroce qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Le lycéen essaya de bouger mais son corps protesta au mouvement, l'intimant de rester immobile. Que lui était-il arrivé? Il se souvenait d'avoir été sauvé par une jeune fille puis à cause de la blessure de Lyra, il avait perdu connaissance. Le jeune homme étouffa un bâillement puis il essaya de savoir où il était.

L'endroit était sombre. Il ne voyait absolument rien, mis à part une lumière qui faisait ressortir les contours de ce qui devait-être une porte. L'air était froid et humide tandis qu'une odeur de moisissure parvenait jusqu'à ses narines. Le sol où il était assis était en pierre tout comme le mur. Le remplaçant réprima un frisson. Un bruit métallique répondit à son mouvement. Surpris, le Shinigami refit un mouvement. Le même bruit résonna. Ichigo essaya de s'étirer pour voir mais son bras fut retenu, limitant ses mouvements. Il arriva ainsi à cette conclusion : il avait été enchainé. Le rouquin resta sous le choc. Quand et surtout pourquoi?! Le lycéen essaya de tirer sur ses entraves pour essayer de les briser mais rien à faire, les anneaux étaient trop épais pour se casser aussi facilement. Le jeune homme finit par abandonner et essaya de se trouver une position plus confortable. En bougeant, il donna un coup de pied dans une barre en fer qui devait être un barreau de prison. Le rouquin soupira, exaspéré : qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour se retrouver enfermé et enchainé dans une cellule?! Il se souvenait pas avoir volé quelque chose ou s'être attaqué à quelqu'un d'important(à moins que d'appeler un capitaine, un vice-capitaine ou un noble par son prénom était considéré comme un crime? Dans ce cas, il avait de quoi s'inquiéter.) Ou peut-être qu'il était encore inconscient et que tout ceci était un rêve? Le rouquin chassa rapidement cette hypothèse de son esprit, n'étant pas assez cinglé pour faire des songes aussi douteux. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit au loin, interrompant Ichigo dans le fil de ses pensées et l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. La lumière aveuglante disparut rapidement, laissant place à des pas feutrés qui se rapprochaient petit à petit tandis qu'une voix agaçante et familière retentit.

-Bien dormi, Kurosaki-sempai?

Ichigo serra les dents en reconnaissant la voix de Lyra. Cette dernière émit un petit ricanement.

-J'espère que non car c'est le seul endroit que je trouvais pour que tu sois au frais.

-Au regret de te décevoir, j'ai TRÈS bien dormi.

Ichigo mit l'accent sur le «très», espérant agacé la jeune fille. Cette dernière éclata de rire.

-Si tu espérais m'énerver, c'est raté. Je suis pas quelqu'un de très susceptible. Cependant, tu es vraiment un garçon plein de ressources. Je ne pensais pas que t'empoisonner te ferait perdre la raison aussi facilement. Quand tu t'es attaqué à Suirinmaru, j'ai été surprise.

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait pas de quoi parler cette fille mais le lycéen évita tout commentaire. Mieux valait éviter de discuter sur quelque chose dont il ne se souvenait pas.

-Ah, désolé, tu dois te sentir un peu seul. Je vais essayer de trouver un camarade de cellule. Dis-moi qui préfères-tu entre Hi-chan et le petit prince?

-Peut-être que si tu les appelais par leur prénom, je pourrais savoir de qui tu parles!

Lyra poussa un long soupir avant de répondre.

-Ah , excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que tu étais un imbécile.

Le rouquin tiqua à la remarque, maudissant ces satanés chaînes qui l'empêchaient de s'approcher de cette fichue grille! La demoiselle eut un autre ricanement.

-Ne t'énerve pas pour si peu~. Bon, où en étais-je... Ah oui, tu préfères qui entre Hi-chan ou Hiro et le petit prince... C'est quoi déjà son nom à lui...Ah oui, Hitsugaya Toshiro-taicho!

Le remplaçant bouillonna intérieurement, agacé par le côté énervant de cette fille aux grands airs. À se demander si elle n'aurait pas eu des liens avec un certain mégalomane à lunette dont il ne citera pas le nom.

-Si tu me demandes sincèrement mon avis, je préfère être tout seul plutôt que d'être avec l'un des deux. De plus, pourquoi t'appelles Toshiro 'petit prince'? Je vois pas en quoi ce sale gamin peut-être considéré comme un prince...

-Tu n'es pas au courant?

Lyra s'agrippa à la grille et se laissa glisser, créant un bruit désagréable avec ses mains sur les barreaux.

-Tu sais, commença t-elle en chuchotant, comme si elle lui confier un secret important. Personne le sait mais... Toshiro est le fils caché du roi de la Soul Society.

-Tu me fais marcher,non? Rétorqua Ichigo,suspicieux.

-Non, non... Toshiro est le prince légitime de la Soul Society. Cependant, une personne proche du roi a fait en sorte que cela reste un secret même pour lui. C'est pourquoi Toshiro a été abandonné dans le Rukongai pour éviter qu'il devienne une gêne dans le complot qui se monte contre le roi des Esprits. J'ai été chargé de le récupérer et de le ramener à son père. Néanmoins, Hi-chan a décidé de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues car il est jaloux de moi et de ma place auprès de la famille royale.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. La jeune fille était sérieuse, ce qui semblait presque impossible pour elle. Difficile de ne pas voir l'importance et la gravité de la situation. Le rouquin réfléchit. Donc, elle était l'envoyée du roi. Sa réflexion se poursuivit encore un peu puis un détail lui vint à la mémoire, commençant à l'inquiéter. Si Toshiro était réellement le prince de la Soul Society, il pourrait très bien se rappeler de toutes les impolitesses que le lycéen avait eu à son égard et ainsi le faire emprisonner ou pire... Il commençait à réfléchir à un moyen pour se faire pardonner quand il entendit la demoiselle qui fut prise d'un fou-rire à s'en tordre le ventre.

-Qu'est-ce qui y a de drôle?! Hurla Ichigo. Je vais peut-être me faire tuer si Toshiro est vraiment si important que ça!

Lyra se stoppa d'un coup avant de repartir de plus belle. Son rire résonna dans toute la pièce pendant au moins cinq minutes. Puis, elle se mit à tousser bruyamment et elle réussit à redevenir sérieuse.

-Non, tu m'as vraiment cru? Quel imbécile! Je vois mal Toshiro, l'un des survivants de la nuit de la neige pourpre, être le fils du maître de la Soul Society, celui qui a ordonné le massacre! Comme si c'était possible!

Le Shinigami fronça les sourcils. La nuit de la neige pourpre? Un massacre?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles à la fin?!

Un silence accueillit sa question. Ichigo sentit l'air devenir plus lourd comme si le sujet était grave. Un sentiment de terreur commença à lui tordre le ventre tandis que des sueurs froides commencèrent à apparaître dans son dos.

-Que ressens-tu en ce moment, Kurosaki-sempai?

-Qu'entends-tu par là?

Lyra souffla dans l'obscurité, commençant à frotter le sol avec un objet.

-Au moment où je te parle, tu as peur, n'est-ce pas?

Le suppléant resta silencieux, attendant la suite.

-Cette terreur, vois-tu, est le seul indice qui te permettra à savoir si la personne qui se trouve en face de toi est du même endroit que toi ou non...

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir...

La jeune fille soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Dans ce cas, dis-moi. As-tu déjà senti cette peur auparavant?

Le rouquin ferma les yeux, réfléchissant. La première fois qu'il avait ressenti, c'était quand il s'était approché de Hiro. La seconde était quand il avait réveillé Toshiro... Mais, le jeune homme ne voyait pas le lien entre ce Hiro, Toshiro et Lyra.

-Je l'ai déjà ressenti. Plusieurs fois.

-Et quand tu l'as ressenti, tu étais en compagnie de Hi-chan ou du petit prince, n'est-ce pas?

Le remplaçant ne répondit rien, laissant la jeune fille poursuivre. Cette dernière bougea, sûrement pour se lever et commença à faire les cent pas.

-Comme je te l'ai dit auparavant, cette terreur est ce qui permet de savoir si la personne en face de soi est du même endroit que soi. Enfin, c'est pas si différent de chez toi. Les humains ont souvent de la suspicion pour les personnes différentes d'eux avant de leur faire confiance. Eh ben, là, c'est pareil sauf que la suspicion est remplacée par de la terreur. Après tout, Hi-chan, le petit prince et moi sommes pas d'ici.

-Par «pas d'ici», tu voudrais dire que tu viens du monde réel? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre. Dommage, j'aurais préféré évité de partir dans une explication sur ce phénomène mais bon... j'ai pas le choix. Ah la la, il faut vraiment que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose pour ton cerveau.

-C'est pas ma faute si tu n'es pas claire!

-Arrête de crier, tu vas réveiller ceux qui dorment. Combien faudra t-il que je te le dise avant que tu m'écoutes?

Le Shinigami essaya de se contenir. Cette fille était vraiment agaçante! Il entendit son ennemie s'approchait de la grille avant de dire sur un ton amusé.

-Dis... Si je te disais que Hiro-chan, Toshiro-kun et moi, nous sommes ni de la Soul Society, ni du monde réel mais d'un monde complètement différent, me croirais-tu?

Owari

Hello, hello~

*s'incline profondément*Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce long retard. J'ai été obligé de réécrire plusieurs fois ce chapitre enfin, je vais pas m'étaler sur les difficultés que j'ai rencontré sinon je n'ai pas fini -". Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'aide vraiment pour me motiver.

Je vous dis la prochaine fois pour un autre chapitre qui marquera le début des explications(bancales) de l'histoire.

Ja mata ne~


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:L'univers de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo-sensei, certains personnages comme Hiro sont à moi.

Rating:T

Enjoy~

-Bon...

Toshiro se tenait devant le vieux miroir brisé de la salle de bain Les murs blancs étaient recouverts de tâches noires tandis que des petits carrés de carrelage tenaient miraculeusement. Le sol était en pierre, recouvert par un long tapis rongé par le temps et les souris. Sur la gauche, il y avait une baignoire recouverte par un morceau de tissu. Sur la droite, les reste d'une armoire était visible tandis que des débris de flacons en verre jonchaient le sol. Le garçon avait enlevé le haut de son shihakushou, observant avec inquiétude son dos.

Tout avait commencé par une horrible démangeaison. Le Shinigami avait pensé qu'il faisait une allergie ou un autre problème du genre et avait décidé de voir ce qui lui arrivait. Au lieu de ça, il remarqua qu'une étrange marque était apparu sur son omoplate. C'était juste un concentré de traits bleus foncés dont la forme restait un mystère. Cependant, le jeune prodige remarqua que les bords semblaient effacés, laissant croire que la marqua allait encore s'étendre. Était-ce une malédiction? L'idée lui parut stupide, ne se souvenant pas avoir fait de tort à un jeteur de sort ou à une sorcière(en imaginant pendant une seconde que ce genre de choses existe). À moins que ce soit l'œuvre de Hyourinmaru? Il avait interrogé son Zanpakuto et ce dernier lui avait déclaré qu'il n'y était pour rien. Le capitaine souffla. Entre cette histoire de gardiens, de trésors et maintenant cette marque, il commençait à croire que quelqu'un lui en voulait vraiment.

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu récupères tous les bons trucs? C'est injuste.

Le Shinigami sursauta et se retourna pour dévisager Hiro. Ce dernier arborait une mine boudeuse en fixant la marque.

-Tu veux échanger? demanda le cadet, peu ravi à l'idée d'avoir une marque étrange dans le dos. Je veux bien prendre ton haori et moi je te passe ce tatouage.

-Si c'était possible, je l'aurais fait. Néanmoins, tu es le gardien d'un trésor et ceci ne peut être changé.

Le jeune prodige soupira devant le ton dramatique que prenait son frère quand il parlait du sujet.

-En parlant de ça, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, s'enquit le plus jeune. Tu as dit que les objets étaient scellés dans des lieux que seuls les gardiens connaissaient. Mais, tu portes ton trésor avec toi, non?

-Effectivement, normalement l'haori de la vallée de glace devrait être dans un endroit sûr. Néanmoins, j'ai décidé de le garder avec moi pour pouvoir revenir ici quand j'en ai envie.

Le garçon baissa la tête avant de remettre son shihakushou en place. Puis, il soupira.

-Que t'arrive t-il? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

-J'ai juste beaucoup de mal à tout encaisser. Je sais peu de choses et le reste de mes souvenirs me viennent au compte-goutte. Et puis, les évènements se succèdent tellement rapidement.

Le capitaine repensa à tout ce qui lui était arrivé en si peu de temps. Que ce soit la découverte de son statut de gardien, le fait que les Shinigami ont détruit son village et pris la vie de ses parents... Même l'apparition de son frère. Il était heureux de découvrir qu'il n'avait pas tout perdu mais...

Hiro s'approcha et posa sa main sur la tête de Toshiro avant de commencer à lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Le garçon le fixa, un sourcil arqué.

-Prends ton temps.

-Eh?

-Je sais que ça s'enchaîne rapidement et que c'est difficile pour toi. C'est pourquoi je n'attends pas que tu acceptes tout. Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas pardonné aux hommes en kimono noir pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Néanmoins, si tu décides de retourner de leur côté, je ne te retiendrai pas. Ce n'est pas à moi de choisir ce que tu veux faire de ta vie après tout.

-Hiro...

-Ne crois pas que j'essaye de te rejeter. Je ne veux pas que tu décides de sacrifier ce que tu as acquis depuis maintenant et que tu fasses un choix que tu regretteras toute ta vie.

Toshiro resta silencieux un petit moment avant de sourire tristement.

-Tu n'as pas changé non plus.

-Je prends ça comme un compliment.

Le jeune homme rit avant de sortir de la pièce, suivi par le garçon. Ce dernier se dirigea vers le salon et observa la chaîne d'argent où les pierres précieuses étaient accrochés, avant de la montrer à son frère.

-Dis, Hiro? À qui appartenait cette chaîne?

-Hum? Ah, ça? Elle appartenait à Kaa-san. C'était un héritage de ses parents.

Le capitaine observa l'objet d'un air nostalgique.

-Okaa-san m'avait dit que cette chaîne protégeait celui qui le portait et lui portait chance.

Cependant... la chaîne ne l'a pas protégé des Shinigami.

Hiro s'approcha et observa la chaîne. Puis, il l'attrapa et enroula la chaîne autour du poignet de son frère. Ce dernier le laissa faire, surpris.

-Hiro, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Si ce que tu dis est vrai et que cette chaîne porte vraiment chance, c'est à toi de le porter. Après tout, c'est toi qui n'arrête pas de te plaindre comme quoi le destin t'en veut, non?

Toshiro soupira, exaspéré.

-Pas la peine de me le rappeler, déclara t-il avec un air agacé.

Hiro sourit devant l'irritation de son frère avant de reprendre soudainement une expression sérieuse. Il fronça les sourcils ce qui inquiéta le garçon.

-Que se passe t-il, Hiro?

-Ly-chan a réussi à envahir la Soul Society.

-Eh? Attends deux secondes, comment tu sais ça?

-Mizu-chan me l'a dit, répondit l'ainé comme si c'était une évidence

Le Shinigami lui jeta un regard noir : pourquoi fallait-il qu'il parle comme si tout ce qu'il disait était simple comme bonjour?!

-Qui est cette Mizu-chan?!

-Ah, désolé... Mizu-chan est le surnom que je donne à mon Zanpakuto. Son nom complet est Suirinmaru.

-Que fais ton Zanpakuto à la Soul Society?! s'écria le cadet. Et puis, que veux-tu dire par «envahir la Soul Society»? C'est impossible qu'elle ait pu battre tous les vices-capitaines et capitaines!

-Je ne sais pas comment elle s'y est pris cependant Ly-chan a réussi. Désormais, elle a toutes les cartes pour devenir la reine des mondes. Il lui manque plus que les derniers trésors célestes, donc nous.

Le garçon était sous le choc. Comment était-ce possible? Battre tout le Gotei 13 n'était pas chose facile. Alors, pourquoi? Le Shinigami serra son poing. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose!

-Je dois retourner à la Soul Society. Le plus rapidement possible.

Hiro soupira. Il était contre le fait qu'il y aille cependant, il n'avait pas le choix au vu de la volonté de fer que laissait transparaître les yeux du capitaine, il n'avait guère le choix.

-Dans ce cas, je vais t'accompagner. J'ai quelque chose à régler avec Ly-chan.

-Des choses à régler?

-Oui, continua l'ainé. Des choses à régler. Ly-chan veut se venger de moi de toute façon alors... Que le combat ait lieu ici ou dans le Seireitei, ça ne changera rien.

Toshiro hocha la tête, avant de reprendre.

-Hiro, avant de partir, je veux que tu répondes à cette question.

-Dis-la, je verrais si je peux y répondre.

Le jeune prodige inspira profondément, s'attendant au pire. Au fond de lui, il avait une idée de la réponse mais le garçon voulait l'entendre de la bouche d'un des concernés.

-Pourquoi Lyra veut-elle se venger de toi?

Le visage de Hiro se ferma à la question. Le jeune homme resta silencieux un petit moment avant de soupirer.

-Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que tu l'apprennes avant qu'elle te le dise, murmura t-il.

L'ainé se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi par son frère qui attendait patiemment la suite. Tout en marchant, Hiro commença à raconter son histoire.

-Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas comment j'ai survécu au massacre. À cause du choc, mes souvenirs sur le sujet sont très flous. La seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est que j'ai été séparé de toi pendant un seul instant et tu as été emporté par les hommes en kimono noir. Après le massacre, j'ai été recueillit par un ami de Tou-san, le roi du royaume boréale.

-Le royaume boréale? Répéta le garçon.

-Oui, c'est un autre monde. Le roi m'a demandé de protéger sa fille qui venait de naître. C'est comme ça que j'ai connu Lyra. Elle était la princesse héritière du royaume et beaucoup de personnes ont essayé de la tuer depuis son plus jeune âge. C'est pour ça que je suis resté à ses côtés pendant de longues décennies. Je m'occupais de ce qui en avait après elle et quand j'avais du temps libre, je te cherchais. Le temps a passé... Puis, il y a eu cet incident.

Hiro resta silencieux un moment, levant les yeux au ciel. Toshiro pouvait voir une profonde tristesse sur le visage du jeune homme.

-Un jour, le roi a commencé à changer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment mais en l'espace de deux secondes, il pouvait devenir violent allant même jusqu'à se blesser lui-même. Pareil avec les autres membres de la famille royale. Apparemment, Lyra était la seule à être épargnée. Personne n'arrivait à comprendre ce qui se passait. Et un soir, le roi est venu me trouver et m'a ordonné de le tuer.

Le Shinigami écarquilla les yeux. Hiro l'observa, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

-J'ai eu la même expression. Je ne comprenais pas. Cependant, il m'a expliqué. Quelqu'un avait réussi à les empoisonner avec du Kurumitsu. Le Kurumitsu est un poison très difficile à récupérer, mais il est extrêmement puissant. Celui-ci fait sentir une immense douleur à celui qui l'a avalé, faisant sombrer ce dernier dans une démence destructrice. Le roi m'a supplié de mettre un terme à ses tourments et de faire subir le même sort au reste de sa famille. Puis, il m'a demandé de tuer celui qui les avait empoisonné. Après avoir refusé pendant un long moment, j'ai fini par obéir. J'ai assassiné toute la famille royale puis, j'ai découvert que celui qui avait empoisonné le roi était le gardien du monde qui, en plus, était le fiancé de Lyra. Quand il m'a vu arriver, il s'est jeté sur moi pour récupérer l'emplacement du trésor que je gardais.

-Un gardien s'est attaqué à un autre gardien? Demanda Toshiro, surpris. Je croyais que les gardiens devaient s'entraider, pas s'entretuer.

Hiro eut une petite moue ironique avant de hausser les épaules.

-Un gardien reste malgré tout une personne. Il peut être bon comme il peut être mauvais. Celui-là était guidé par une soif de pouvoir sans fin, allant même jusqu'à manipuler les autres. J'ai réussi à le battre. Mais, Ly-chan est arrivée à ce moment-là et m'a vu avec Suirinmaru dans la main, la lame couverte de sang. J'ai fui le royaume et j'ai erré pendant une longue période. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai eu vent des plans de Ly-chan à ton sujet. Et pour la suite, je pense que tu peux la deviner.

Le garçon hocha la tête avant de s'arrêter au milieu de la plaine de neige, imité par son frère.

-Que vas-tu faire alors? Demanda le jeune prodige. Lyra ne t'écoutera pas même si tu lui racontes la vérité.

-Je sais, cependant. Je pense que si je garde ça pour moi, je n'arriverai pas à tourner la page. C'est pourquoi je vais t'accompagner pour m'excuser. Comme ça, même si elle ne me pardonne pas, j'aurais fait de mon mieux.

Toshiro hocha la tête. L'inquiétude commença à lui serrer la gorge. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui allait se passer. Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, il aurait demandé à rester ici dans cette vallée silencieuse.

-Tu es prêt?

Hiro lui tendit la main, attendant la réponse de son frère pour les transporter vers la Soul Society. Le capitaine hocha la tête et agrippa cette main tendue. Une lumière émana de l'haori de Hiro, les enveloppant. Puis, une seconde plus-tard, la lumière disparut, emportant avec elle les deux frères.

Owari

Hello, hello~

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu~ Merci énormément pour vos reviews~^^

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre rempli de 'révélations'... ou peut-être pas ^_^"

Ja mata ne~


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:L'univers de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo-sensei, certains personnages comme Hiro sont à moi.

Rating:T

Enjoy~

Ichigo resta silencieux, choqué par ce que venait de lui révéler Lyra. Cette dernière s'était assise le dos contre la grille. La prison était plongée dans un silence de plomb, troublée de temps à autre par le crissement d'un pierre sur le sol.

-Toshiro est... un ennemi?

-Surpris? Le petit prince est peut-être inoffensif pour le moment mais si ses souvenirs de la nuit de la neige pourpre devait refaire surface, il se peut qu'il devienne votre ennemi.

Le remplaçant serra les dents. Ce gamin était si important que ça? Comment était-ce possible? Encore qu'il soit un gardien passait encore mais...

-Toshiro ne nous trahira pas. C'est pas son genre de blesser les autres.

Malgré son affirmation, il n'avait aucune preuve. Le capitaine de la 10e division était quelqu'un qui montrait peu ses émotions(à part pour montrer son irritation et/ou râler sur le comportement de quelqu'un). C'est pourquoi le remplaçant espérait convaincre Lyra mais des deux, il était celui qui avait le plus besoin de croire ses paroles. La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

-De toute façon, j'ai l'intention de le tuer donc ça ne changera rien. Hi-chan l'aime énormément et j'ai l'intention de lui faire subir la même chose que j'ai vécu en tuant le petit prince. J'ai hâte de voir la douleur sur son visage, celle de voir la dernière personne qu'il doit protéger mourir devant ses yeux.

La jeune fille éclata dans un rire malsain en imaginant la scène. Le prisonnier se contenta de demeurer silencieux, essayant de digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Déjà, il avait appris qu'ils existaient de nombreux mondes, puis que Toshiro était un gardien ainsi que le frère de ce Hiro. Puis, Lyra lui avait raconté comment Hiro aurait tué sa famille. Le Shinigami soupira : cette histoire était vraiment étrange...

-Alors, as-tu des questions? Demanda la rousse en souriant. Je suis sûre que tu te demandes comment j'ai appris pour l'hougyoku, non?

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu quelque chose alors que depuis le début, tu n'as fait que répondre à tes propres questions?

La jeune fille ricana avant de souffler d'un air faussement agacé.

-Ah là là, j'essaye d'être gentille et voilà comment tu me remercies, sale garçon ingrat~! Bien, je vais t'expliquer comment j'ai eu vent de cette perle.

Lyra inspira avant de commencer son récit.

-Après la mort de ma famille, j'ai voyagé dans de nombreux mondes. C'était toujours le même schéma: je me rapprochai du gardien du monde pour obtenir sa «permission de passage» puis je le faisais assassiner quand il m'avait donné l'emplacement du trésor qu'il gardait. En parlant de ça, j'ai découvert un étrange monde dont je n'ai pas pu trouver le gardien. J'ai baptisé ce monde «le monde vide des fragments». L'espace était vide. Comme une nuit sans étoile, les seules lumières de ce monde étaient celles qui provenaient de morceaux de verre qui flottaient autour de moi. Et, c'est dans cet étrange endroit que j'ai découvert l'existence de cette perle ainsi que la manière pour la créer. J'ai donc décidé d'en créer un autre et voilà comment j'ai obtenu cet hougyoku. Cependant, je me demande à quoi servait ce monde. Surtout qui en était le gardien...

La jeune fille se mit à réfléchir à propos de ce monde pendant un petit moment. Ichigo se contenta de soupirer : cette fois, il en était sûr cette fille était un cas désespéré.

-Y a quelque chose qui me dérange dans ton histoire.

La rousse s'interrompit dans sa réflexion avant de demander.

-Qu'est ce que c'est?

-Tu as dit que tu désirais te venger de Hiro. Cependant, pourquoi cherches-tu à gouverner tous les mondes? Surtout, qu'est-ce que la Soul Society vient faire dans ton plan?! Si tu voulais t'attaquer à Toshiro, tu aurais pu le faire dés le début. Alors, pourquoi?

-Beaucoup de questions... Je vais commencer par la dernière si ça te dérange pas. Vois-tu la Soul Society est un endroit très important. Car c'est ici que fut créé les trésors célestes avant même que les Shinigami apparaissent. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, la légende veut que des milliers d'années auparavant, tous les mondes étaient connectés entre eux. Cependant, un homme s'autoproclama le roi des mondes et prit le contrôle du «carrefour au mille portails» ou l'ancien nom de la Soul Society. Le chaos s'installa jusqu'à qu'une personne vienne et le défie. Le tyran perdit le combat et le gagnant, remarquant la puissance du carrefour, enferma l'entrée de chaque monde dans les trésors célestes et désigna les différents gardiens. Personne ne sait qui était la personne qui a défié le tyran, mis à part son lieu d'origine.

-D'où venait-elle?

-Je l'ignore. Il est dit que seuls certains gardiens le savent. Cependant, après le départ de cette personne, le carrefour fut abandonné, jusqu'à que les Shinigami apparaissent. Cependant, j'ai réussi à reprendre cet endroit. Enfin, j'étais destinée à le faire vu que le premier roi des mondes était mon ancêtre.

-Ton...ancêtre?

-Et j'ai réussi là où il a échoué. Je vais devenir la Reine des mondes. Plus personne ne peut m'arrêter désormais. Que ce soit le petit prince, Hiro ou qui que ce soit, ils sont à ma merci!

Le rouquin souffla, agacé par son impuissance. Si ses bras n'étaient pas enchaînés, il lui aurait bien fermé le clapet à cette sale fille prétentieuse.

-Je sais que je vais me répéter mais pourquoi appelles-tu ce gamin «petit prince»?

-Tu ne le savais pas? Hiro et Toshiro seraient les enfants des dirigeants de la vallée de la glace.

Encore une fois, la jeune fille arborait un air extrêmement sérieux tandis que sa voix se fit plus persuasive. Cependant, Ichigo ne fut pas dupe et se contenta de soupirer, reconnaissant la facilité de son ennemie pour raconter des mensonges.

-Tu te fiches encore de moi.

Lyra ricana à la remarque. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme en noir. L'homme s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Grâce à la lumière, Ichigo put observer l'expression de la rousse. Son expression amusée se transforma en un rictus sadique, laissant apparaître le vraie visage de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se tourna vers son prisonnier, s'inclinant.

-Je m'excuse mais je dois mettre fin à notre conversation. Les deux derniers gardiens sont arrivés et je dois les accueillir. Ce fut un plaisir de parler avec toi, Kurosaki Ichigo.

La rousse s'éloigna avant de s'immobiliser, se souvenant de quelque chose. Elle se tourna vers Ichigo, le visage éclairé par une idée qui, au vu du petit sourire sadique qui apparaissait sur son visage, ne présageait rien de bon.

-Désolé, j'ai oublié que tu allais t'ennuyer si tu restais tout seul. Dans ce cas, je vais te trouver une distraction. J'ai réussi à récupérer un étrange poison et je l'ai toujours pas essayé.

Lyra s'avança et tira une fiole de la poche de son pantalon. Puis, elle fit ouvrir la grille et s'introduit dans la cellule. Elle se mit à la hauteur du rouquin, collant son visage contre celui de son prisonnier. Ce dernier commençait à sentir sa terreur revenir, son instinct lui criant de fuir. Mais, à cause de ces satanées chaînes, il ne pouvait pas faire la moindre tentative. À l'intérieur du flacon, le contenu était semblable à du miel, la couleur était plus sombre que la normale. Le remplaçant haussa un sourcil, observant son ennemie qui le regardait comme un enfant devant quelque chose d'inconnu.

-Tu sais ce que c'est?

-...Du miel? Répondit le Shinigami, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir la rousse.

-Bravo, bonne réponse! S'écria t-elle en tapant dans ses mains pour le féliciter. Cependant, ce miel est différent de celui que tu as l'habitude de voir. C'est un poison très rare qui a été l'instrument de nombreux assassinats. Cependant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il provoque et grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir le découvrir.

La rousse attrapa Ichigo par la gorge et l'obligea à avaler le contenu de sa fiole. Le jeune homme toussa un long moment avant de se tordre de douleur. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un le transperçait de part en part. Une horrible migraine lui prit, l'empêchant de réfléchir. Dans sa tourmente, il put entendre la dernière réplique de Lyra qui sortit de la prison, son sourire morbide aux lèvres.

-Ah, je vais te dire le nom pour que tu puisses l'emporter dans ta tombe. De toute façon, les autres membres du Gotei 13 vont t'accompagner dans ton voyage dans l'outre-monde vu que je les ai également fait avalé ce poison. Ce miel s'appelle le Kurumitsu ou «le miel de souffrance»...

Owari

Hello, hello~

* se gratte la tête en relisant le chapitre* Hum, moi qui voulait rester gentille avec les personnages, c'est raté T_T"*s'incline à 90° pour s'excuser*

J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu ^^"(même si j'ai été "un peu" méchante avec nos amis Shinigami vers la fin...).

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le début (ou peut-être la totalité) du combat entre Toshiro, Hiro et Lyra~

Ja mata ne~


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:L'univers de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo-sensei, certains personnages comme Hiro sont à moi.

Rating:T

Enjoy~

-Qu'est-ce...

Toshiro observa les alentours, horrifié. Hiro et lui venaient d'atterrir sur la colline du Soukyoku qui s'était transformé en un véritable champ de bataille. Sur la terre battue, de nombreux Shinigami gisaient sur le sol, la tête auréolée de pourpre. Des débris de lames avaient été plantés dans certains amas encore brûlant. Une fumée âcre était visible à l'horizon, laissant croire que d'autres choses de ce genre devait se trouver à l'intérieur du Seireitei. Le garçon mit sa main devant son nez. Une odeur de chair brûlée flottait dans l'air, mélangée à celle de pourriture. La seule chose qui rassura le jeune prodige, c'était l'absence d'Hinamori ou de Matsumoto au milieu des corps, ainsi que celle des autres capitaines et vice-capitaines.

-L'œuvre des Ansatsusha... Toujours aussi horrible que d'habitude.

Le capitaine serra son poing, essayant de contenir sa colère. Il essaya de localiser des reiatsu mais rien... comme si...tout le monde était mort.

-Impossible, Lyra n'a pas pu...

-Ils sont encore vivants.

Le Shinigami se tourna vers le jeune homme, surpris par ses paroles.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Ly-chan ne peut pas les tuer car elle veut que leurs reiryoku alimentent son Hougyouku. Cependant, je ne peux pas t'assurer si tu les retrouveras en bon état. Cette fille s'inquiète beaucoup pour l'état de ses 'invités' si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Oui et j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils ne manquent de rien.

Les deux gardiens se retournèrent. Lyra se trouvait devant eux, son éternel sourire sournois aux lèvres. La seule chose qui avait changé, c'était la longue veste blanche qu'elle portait sur ses vêtements noirs. Le garçon fronça les sourcils, énervé : elle portait... un haori de capitaine.

-Alors, comment tu me trouves, Hi-chan? Ingénieuse, n'est-ce pas? Toi qui disait que devenir Roi des mondes était impossible.

-Et je crois toujours en ce que j'ai dit, rétorqua t-il. Tu n'es pas encore Reine, Ly-chan. Pour le moment, tu n'es qu'une sale gamine prétentieuse.

La rousse serra les dents, laissant transparaître son agacement. Les paroles semblaient l'avoir touché.

-Et c'est celui qui est la cause de tout ça qui parle? Je vais te faire payer pour ce que tu as fait, Hitsugaya Hiro. Et pour cela...

La jeune fille sortit une dague et se mit en garde.

-Je vais te tuer, après mettre occupé de ton petit frère.

-Dans ce cas, déclara Toshiro en dégainant Hyourinmaru. Essaye seulement!

Il pointa Lyra de son Zanpakuto. Le reiatsu du capitaine fit baisser la température ambiante tandis que le ciel se couvrait de nuages. Le tonnerre commença à résonner au loin

-Souten ni zase! Hyourinmaru!

Un immense dragon réagit à l'appel, commençant à se matérialiser autour de son maître. Ce dernier lança son attaque vers son ennemie qui l'esquiva facilement, se contenta de faire une roue sur le côté.

-Tu crois que tu vas m'avoir comme ça? Ne me sous-estime pas!

Lyra se jeta sur le garçon, se battant au corps à corps. La vitesse et la puissance de son adversaire ayant augmenté, Toshiro avait beaucoup de mal à contrer ses attaques. L'échange de coups sembla durer une éternité.

-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire? Tu es vraiment un capitaine?

-Et toi? Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelqu'un dans ta précipitation?

La rousse se raidit en entendant la remarque avant de recevoir un coup dans le dos. Le garçon en profita pour la frapper dans le ventre avec le tsuka de son sabre. Lyra réussit à s'éloigner des deux frères, posant un genou à terre.

-Comme à ton habitude, tu continues à te battre sournoisement, Hi-chan. Tu fais honte aux gardiens!

Hiro resta silencieux, se contentant de positionner Suirinmaru devant lui. Puis, il attaqua la jeune fille, rapidement imité par son frère. Lyra serra les dents. Éviter les coups de ses deux adversaires devenait de plus en plus difficile. Le Shinigami recula de quelques mètres.

-Bakudo no.63, Sajou Sabaku!

Une chaîne de lumière apparut et se dirigea vers la rousse qui sauta pour l'éviter. Hiro, quant à lui, eut à peine le temps de se baisser, échappant in extremis au sort.

-La prochaine fois que tu jettes quelque chose, fais moi un signe avant!

-J'y penserai.

Toshiro soupira en haussant les épaules, agaçant Hiro par la même occasion.

-Ohé~! Quand vous aurez terminé avec votre querelle de frangins, vous vous occuperez de moi. Après tout, je ne sais pas si les Shinigami survivront encore longtemps si ce combat s'éternise.

-Que veux-tu dire? S'enquit le capitaine, suspicieux.

-Ah, aurais-je oublié de le préciser? J'ai empoisonné la totalité des hauts-gradés du Gotei 13 ainsi que Kurosaki-sempai~!

-Kurosaki aussi?! Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici?!

Le jeune prodige serra les dents. Franchement, pourquoi fallait-il que ce satané remplaçant se mette dans les pires situations?! C'était presque un don(inutile) pour lui!

-Que leur as-tu fait, Lyra?!

La dénommée éclata de rire avant de sortir une fiole.

-Je leur ai fait goûté un produit de chez moi. Cependant, il faut croire qu'il est mal passé au vu de la manière dont ils se sont tordus de douleur. Certains sont même allés jusqu'à se blesser. Le premier fut cette fillette à chignon.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux. Ne dîtes pas que...

-C'était vraiment amusant, continua la demoiselle, son visage cachant à peine son plaisir malsain. Elle a commencé à hurler avant de frapper tout ce qui se trouvait devant elle. Les murs, les gens, tout. En à peine 5 minutes, ses bras et ses jambes étaient en lambeaux! Enfin, cette fillette n'était pas la seule. Un roux coiffé comme un ananas, un blond à l'air toujours déprimé, un capitaine aux cheveux blancs. Même une blonde possédant une énorme poitrine a commencé à se griffer d'elle-même. Je me demande dans quel état je vais les retrouver tout à l'heure~! Ça risque d'être intéressant~.

-Tu les as empoisonné avec le Kurumitsu! déclara Hiro avec colère.

Le jeune prodige resserra sa prise sur Hyourinmaru tandis que son reiatsu commença à se renforcer. Impardonnable... Ce que cette folle avait fait... était tout simplement impardonnable!

-Ban...kai!

Un vent violent s'enroula autour du garçon. Des ailes de glace apparurent dans son dos, recouvrant sa nuque, ses mains et ses pieds. La température chuta et le sol commença à se recouvrir de givre. Il commença à neiger.

-Daiguren Hyourinmaru!

Lyra observa le capitaine, avant de donner un petit coup de sifflet.

-Eh ben, tu as un beau Bankai malgré le fait que tu sois faible.

-Je vais te faire regretter de t'être attaqué aux personnes qui me sont chères! Hyouryuu Senbi!

Toshiro jeta son attaque vers son ennemie, avant de se jeter sur la jeune fille. Ses coups étaient accompagnés par sa colère, sa haine envers celle qui avait osé toucher à ceux qu'il chérissait. En quelques minutes, le capitaine réussit à blesser Lyra, lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule. Elle fit un bond en arrière avant de poser sa main sur sa blessure, le visage grimaçant de douleur.

-Sale... gamin! Comment as-tu osé?! Je vais te... Je vais te...!

Une lumière écarlate jaillit de la poitrine de la rousse, l'enveloppant tandis qu'une vague d'énergie se créa. Toshiro se couvrit les yeux, aveuglé par cet éclat.

-Que se passe t-il?

-Elle est en train de se transformer, on dirait.

Hiro s'approcha et se plaça aux côtés du garçon, les yeux rivés sur son adversaire. Cette dernière commença à changer de forme. La pupille de ses yeux verts se fendit comme celle des reptiles tandis que son corps se recouvrit d'une peau de serpent. Les écailles étaient d'un blanc immaculé et la blessure qui venait de lui être affligé semblait ne jamais avoir existé. Son reiatsu se fit plus puissant, se confrontant à celui du capitaine sans aucun problème.

Quand sa mutation se termina, la rousse se jeta sur le Shinigami, utilisant ses nouvelles griffes à la place de ses dagues. Une fois de plus, l'échange fut long et difficile pour Toshiro. Les pétales de son Bankai disparaissaient trop rapidement et dans quelques minutes, Daiguren Hyourinmaru prendrait fin. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche!

-Guncho Tsurara!

La jeune fille esquiva les morceaux de glace sans problème.

-Alors? Dit-elle avec un sourire confiant. Tu fatigues?

Le Shinigami encaissa la provocation sans rien dire, se contentant de l'attaquer une nouvelle fois.

Jusqu'à que la dernière pétale disparaisse...

Toshiro eut un temps de pause très court, le temps de voir son bankai s'achève. Cependant, ce temps fut suffisant pour que Lyra arrive à le toucher. Elle griffa le garçon à la jambe droite avant de le blesser une fois de plus mais cette fois-ci à l'épaule, à l'endroit exacte où le garçon avait réussi à l'entailler. Le capitaine tomba à genoux, à la merci de son ennemie qui se plaça devant lui.

-Tu es vraiment faible, petit prince~. Cependant, j'ai pitié de toi. Si tu me dis où se trouve ton trésor, je te donnerai une mort rapide. À moins que tu préfères mourir empoisonné?

Le jeune prodige toussa bruyamment, avant de cracher du sang. Il fallait s'y attendre. Ses plaies commençaient à le brûler et ses forces commençaient à s'évaporer sous l'effet du poison qui se propageait dans ses veines. Il vit Lyra se préparer à lui donner le coup final quand...

-Maboroshi ni genjitsu o kaware(Transforme la réalité en illusions), Suirinmaru!

Toshiro sentit le reiatsu de son frère augmenter tandis que son Zanpakuto changea de forme. La lame commença à s'allonger tandis qu'un cercle apparut juste en dessous du tsuba. Des grelots accrochés à des fils bleus étaient attachés autour de ce rond, laissant échapper un petit tintement à chaque mouvement.

-Lyra, laisse-moi te le dire une bonne fois pour toute...

Le jeune prodige sentit quelqu'un l'attraper et le déplacer aussi rapidement que le vent. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans les bras de son frère, loin de Lyra. Hiro le posa sur le sol et lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de se positionner devant lui pour le protéger, fixant Lyra avec un regard froid.

-Si tu poses, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de plus, une de tes sales griffes sur mon frère... Je te tuerai.

La rousse sourit, amusée.

-Tu montres ton vrai visage, n'est-ce pas? Dans ce cas... Je t'attends, Hitsugaya Hiro.

L'interpellé plissa les yeux avant de se jeter vers la jeune fille. À cause de la peau écailleuse, il était incapable de blesser son adversaire. Malgré tout, il garda un petit sourire confiant, attendant le moment idéal pour la toucher. Lyra grogna, énervée par l'expression calme de son adversaire.

-Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi confiant?! Je veux te voir souffrir!

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser faire, déclara t-il.

-Je vais te tuer, je vais venger ma famille ainsi que mon fiancé que tu m'as arraché.

Lyra essaya de blesser le jeune homme, en vain. Ce dernier recula et se protégea avec son Zanpakuto.

-1ere illusion, les 5 larmes de sang

Hiro frappa la jeune fille avec son sabre. Cependant, la lame glissa et ne put entailler la peau. Lyra ricana et profita de la surprise de son ennemi pour le griffer. Ce dernier sentit le poison se répandre dans son corps, lui sapant ses forces. Son adversaire s'apprêta à le tuer, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Echec et mat.

Le jeune homme plongea son regard dans celui de son ennemi avant de ricaner. Après tout, il savait bien comment il fallait s'y prendre pour faire sortir Lyra de ses gonds. L'expression de la rousse se durcit avant qu'elle décide d'attraper la gorge du vaincu et d'y enfoncer ses ongles.

-Arrête de sourire! J'ai gagné, j'ai réussi à vous battre, toi et ton sale frère. Les Shinigami ont été vaincu et j'ai désormais la puissance nécessaire pour devenir la Reine des mondes. Je vais pouvoir réaliser mon rêve! Mon véritable but! Dans ce cas, arrête de faire comme si les rôles étaient inversés!

-Qu'entends-tu par 'véritable but'? Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de créer un monde dit 'meilleur'. Tu n'as jamais eu de coeur Ly-chan, je ne vois pas comment et où tu aurais pu en trouver un!

La rousse siffla, hors d'elle, avant de resserrer sa prise. Le jeune homme avait du mal à respirer. Il attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille et commença à le serrer.

-Un monde meilleur? Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui utilisent ce genre d'excuse pour s'attaquer aux autres. Mon but est simple. À travers mes voyages, j'ai trouvé le monde des esprits, là où vont les âmes qui ne sont pas allés au Rukongai! Je l'ai trouvé et j'ai bien l'attention d'en profiter. Je vais ramener à la vie ce que tu m'as arraché! Que ce soit ma famille ou mon Kai-kun! Tous!

-Cette fois, j'en suis sûr, Ly-chan. Tu es complètement cinglée.

-Cinglée, non. Désespérée, oui. Cependant, j'ai besoin de récupérer tous les trésors. C'est pourquoi, même si je n'ai pas envie de le faire, on peut s'arranger, Hi-chan...

-Que veux-tu dire?

Lyra sourit avant d'obliger Hiro à se baisser. Elle colla son visage contre celui du gardien qui lui jeta un regard noir.

-Vois-tu, à force de voyager de monde en monde, j'ai commencé à comprendre. Ta famille a disparu trop rapidement et tu es devenu jaloux de moi car j'en avais une. C'est pourquoi tu les as tué, n'est-ce pas?

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils. De quoi parlait-elle? Il n'aimait pas le regard rempli de compassion qu'elle posa sur lui.

-C'est pourquoi je vais te proposer un marché. Si tu acceptes de revenir à mon service et de me donner les deux derniers trésors sacrés, je ramènerai tous les habitants de ta vallée à la vie, y compris tes parents. Je pourrai même altérer la mémoire de ton petit frère pour qu'il oublie les Shinigami et le massacre. Et ainsi, ta vie auprès de ta famille reprendra son cours.

Hiro écarquilla les yeux. Ce marché était sûrement un piège! Il le savait. Lyra était quelqu'un de doué pour duper les gens. Mais... il pouvait lire dans le regard de la jeune fille un sérieux rare. Il ferma les yeux.

-Reviens à mes côtés, Hi-chan. Tu te rappelles, n'est-ce pas? Quand j'étais petite, tu arrivais toujours à récupérer ce que je voulais. Je désire les derniers trésors célestes.

Elle posa sa main sur la joue de Hiro et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Donne-moi l'haori de la vallée de glace ainsi que l'emplacement du trésor de ton frère. Il a du te le dire, pas vrai? Après tout, les petits frères ont la mauvaise manie de tout raconter à leurs ainés. Juste ça et tu pourras retourner dans la vallée de glace pour reprendre ta vie là où les Shinigami l'ont arrêté.

Hiro baissa la tête, se battant comme il pouvait pour ne pas accepter cette proposition. Mais, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il désirait? Retourner dans la vallée de glace, entouré par sa famille, reprendre une vie calme. Loin des Shinigami, loin de ces histoires de gardiens et de trésors. Loin de tout malheur.

-Je...

Lyra sourit en attendant la réponse. Elle savait ce qu'il allait dire. Elle attrapa Suirinmaru et le récupéra des mains de son adversaire. Puis, elle le posa sur le sol avant de prendre Hiro dans ses bras, posant ses mains sur l'haori de la vallée de glace. C'était terminé, elle avait gagné

Au moment où elle crut sa victoire acquise, quelque chose lui transperça le dos. Surprise, la rousse tourna la tête et croisa le regard froid de Toshiro. Ce dernier respirait avec beaucoup de difficulté et sa prise sur Hyourinmaru faiblissait au fil des secondes. Pour tout dire, le capitaine était lui-même surpris d'être encore conscient malgré ses blessures.

-Je ne te...laisserai pas faire...

Lyra fronça les sourcils avant d'éclater de rire.

-Et que vas-tu me faire avec ce corps en lambeaux? Tu es aussi fou que ton frère, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour m'arrêter!

-Tu vas le fermer un jour, ton sale clapet!

La jeune fille resta bouche bée. Le garçon toussa encore une fois avant de tourner la tête vers son frère.

-Nii-san... S'il te plaît, ne lui obéis pas.

Hiro ouvrit un peu les yeux avant de souffler. Le ton de son frère était suppliant mais...

-Cependant, Toshiro... C'est peut-être notre seule chance. La seule opportunité qui nous rendra nos parents et notre vie d'avant. Même si je dois sacrifier les autres mondes.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux frères. Hiro garda les yeux baissés, s'apprêtant à accepter.

-... Dois-je te rappeler pourquoi tu as fait tout ce chemin? Continua le capitaine, essayant de contrôler ses émotions. Tu voulais dire Lyra la véritable raison qui se cachait derrière la mort de ses parents. Et, tu serais prêt à abandonner et à accepter ce crime que tu n'as pas commis juste pour assouvir ce rêve idiot?!

-En quoi est-ce idiot?! Rétorqua Hiro, énervé. Que peux-tu y comprendre? Tu as vécu ici sans souvenir de ce qui s'est passé! De mon côté, j'ai été obligé de vivre seul avec les souvenirs du massacre comme seuls compagnons!

-Ferme-la!

Le jeune prodige cria sur son frère avant de poser son regard turquoise sur lui. Hiro les vit alors... Les larmes de son cadet qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

-Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi?! C'est faux! J'ai... En l'espace de quelques semaines, j'ai découvert que tout ce que je possédais, n'était qu'un mensonge! Que ceux en qui je croyais étaient les assassins de mes parents. Tu crois que c'est facile?! De découvrir aussi rapidement que ma vie ne sera plus jamais comme avant!? Eh ben, c'est faux!

-Toshiro...

-Moi aussi, j'ai envie d'accepter. De pouvoir rencontrer Otou-san et Okaa-san une nouvelle fois. De pouvoir partir de la Soul Society et de reprendre ma vie là où elle a été suspendu. Je pourrais m'éloigner de ma triste vie de capitaine, celle dans laquelle je risque ma vie pour sauver des âmes que je n'ai et que je ne rencontrerai jamais! Cependant, c'est désormais impossible! Les morts appartiennent au passé. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire, c'est d'aller de l'avant. Dans ce cas, par pitié... ne deviens pas mon ennemi, Nii-san...

La voix du Shinigami se brisa au dernier mot tandis qu'il laissa ses larmes couler librement. L'ainé l'observa, commençant à pleurer également. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère qui le dévisagea, le regard larmoyant.

-Et moi qui espérait ne plus te faire pleurer, c'est raté. Désolé, Toshiro. Je suis vraiment un frère inutile.

Toshiro eut un petit rire à la remarque avant d'attraper la main de son frère.

-Pas inutile, t'es juste un idiot désespéré.

L'ainé ricana à la remarque, évitant de s'énerver pour rien. Puis, il se défit de la prise de son cadet pour s'écarter de Lyra. Cette dernière l'observa, choquée.

-Désolé, Ly-chan. Je refuse ton offre.

La demoiselle serra les dents avant de rire.

-Si c'est comme ça...

Elle attrapa Hyourinmaru et le retira puis elle se releva. Hiro attrapa son Zanpakuto, s'apprêtant à reprendre le combat. Cependant, la jeune fille avait d'autres idées en tête et la première fut...

De faire payer ce sale gamin pour la blessure qu'il venait de lui infliger ainsi que pour avoir aidé le jeune homme. La rousse embrocha le garçon avec son propre Zanpakuto puis elle commença à s'amuser. Toshiro se mit à hurler de douleur. Il essaya de se débattre mais à cause du poison, il n'avait plus la force pour faire quoique ce soit. Hiro se jeta sur la jeune fille. Les forces qu'il avait perdu à cause du poison lui revinrent sous l'effet de sa colère. Cependant, Suirinmaru fut bloqué par la main écailleuse de la jeune fille qui éclata de rire.

-Écoute, Hitsugaya Hiro! Ton petit frère qui crie! Écoute et grave le profondément dans ta mémoire car ce sera le dernier souvenir que tu auras de ton frère!

Hiro essaya une nouvelle fois de frapper Lyra mais en vain. La colère lui monta à la tête, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Lyra sourit devant l'air désespéré de son adversaire, jouissant de cet instant.

-Vas-y! Souffre! Pleure! Hurle! C'est tout ce que tu peux faire pour le moment.

Le gardien se mordit la lèvre quand il entendit quelque chose qui le choqua.

-Hadou...no.4, Byakurai!

Un éclair sortit des doigts du Shinigami avant de se diriger sur Lyra qui l'évita. Cependant, Hiro put en profiter et il réussit à blesser la main de son adversaire. La rousse grimaça avant de sourire.

-Tu as raté ta chance.

-Au contraire. 1ere illusion, les 5 larmes de sang.

La jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul quand elle sentit quelque chose d'invisible la transpercer de part en part. La demoiselle fit un bond en arrière avant de basculer sur le côté, son corps devenant de plus en plus lourd au fil des secondes. Elle posa ses yeux emeraudes sur son ennemi avant de cracher du sang.

-Qu'est-ce que...tu m'as fait?

-Ah, j'ai oublié de te le dire. La capacité de Suirinmaru. Comme son nom l'indique, Suirinmaru est un Zanpakuto d'eau, me donnant la possibilité d'utiliser toute l'eau se trouvant autour de moi. Qu'elle soit dans l'air...ou dans mes ennemis.

Lyra écarquilla les yeux. Une arme aussi dangereuse existait véritablement?

-Tu as utilisé l'eau de mon corps pour m'avoir? Ce sabre te ressemble, aussi fourbe que toi.

-C'est terminé, Ly-chan.

La dénommée toussota avant d'attendre le coup de grâce. À la place, Hiro s'agenouilla et planta Suirinmaru à côté de lui.

-Lyra, ce que je vais dire maintenant est la stricte vérité. Cependant, tu n'es pas obligé de me croire. Après tout, tu me détestes alors pourquoi croirais-tu celui qui t'a trahi.

-Arrête de parler et va à la conclusion!

Le gardien soupira et ferma les yeux.

-Comme tu l'as dit, j'ai tué ta famille. Cependant, ce n'était pas de la jalousie. Pour tout dire, j'aurais préféré me tuer plutôt que de faire subir ce que j'ai enduré. Je les ai tué sur ordre de ton père.

La demoiselle fronça les sourcils.

-Ta famille a été empoisonné par le Kurumitsu. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils étaient devenus aussi violents en si peu de temps. Le roi est venu et m'a ordonné d'abréger leurs souffrances puis il m'a demandé de les venger.

-Attends un peu... si ce que tu racontes est vrai... qui a fait ça?

-Kai. Il avait l'intention de renverser le pouvoir pour gagner en puissance. Cependant, on peut dire qu'il a pas eu de chance... vu qu'il s'est frotté à moi.

La rousse serra les dents avant de crier sa colère.

-Tu mens! Tu mens! Kai-kun n'aurait jamais fait ça! Tu mens! Tu mens!

Hiro souffla devant le comportement de la jeune fille avant de la laisser tranquille.

-L'attaque va sûrement t'empêcher de bouger pendant un moment. Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas causé de dommages trop graves, tu ne mourras pas. Adieu, Ly-chan.

Le jeune homme prit son frère dans ses bras et se dépêcha à trouver les autres capitaines.

Scellant ainsi son destin...

Owari

Hello, hello~!

Ouf, j'ai cru qu'il allait jamais se terminer ce chapitre(6 pages, un record =D)... Donc, j'espère que ce "magnifique" combat dans la joie et la bonne humeur(et avec le sourire en plus) vous a plu~! En terminant ce chapitre, j'ai remarqué que... bah, que j'arrivais à la fin de cette histoire( toute chose a une fin après tout...) -_-"

Je vous dis donc à la prochaine fois pour connaitre le nom des survivants dans le Gotei 13 ainsi que le sort de Lyra.

Ja mata ne~


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer:L'univers de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo-sensei, certains personnages comme Hiro sont à moi.

Rating:T

Enjoy~

Quand Toshiro ouvrit les yeux, il fut ébloui par les rayons de soleil qui traversait la fenêtre ouverte. Une brise vint lui caresser les cheveux, lui ramenant l'air frais de cette nouvelle journée qui s'annonçait. Le capitaine se redressa avec difficulté et observa l'endroit où il était. Il était installé sur un lit de la 4e division, recouvert de nombreuses couvertures qui semblaient prêtes à l'ensevelir en cas de coup dur. La pièce était peu meublée. À part une commode et une chaise, il n'y avait pas grand chose. Le garçon remarqua que sur ladite chaise, son uniforme et son haori avait été posé, attendant d'être revêtu. Hyourinmaru avait été posé sur le côté du lit, rassurant de sa présence le jeune prodige. Cependant, de nombreuses questions lui vinrent en tête. En premier, que faisait-il ici? Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir grondé son frère(pour une raison qu'il s'était empressé d'oublier) puis, Lyra l'avait... attaqué et puis, plus rien. Il ne souvenait pas d'être venu ici de son gré. Était-ce Hiro? En pensant à lui, le Shinigami pria que ce dernier aille bien. Après tout, ses derniers souvenirs lui rappelaient qu'il semblait mal en point. La seconde question qui se posa fut : avait-il gagné? Lyra avait-elle été vaincue? Il espérait que ce soit vrai. Finalement, il se demandait si tout le monde allait bien. Ils avaient été empoisonnés et si il croyait les dires de Lyra, ils se pourraient qu'ils soient...

Comme pour lui donner une réponse, Unohana entra dans la pièce, son éternel sourire calme sur les lèvres. Elle ne semblait pas blessée et rien ne signalait un état de fatigue ou de souffrance. Toshiro remarqua cependant que les cheveux de la brune semblaient plus courts que d'habitude mais il garda son observation pour lui-même.

-Vous vous êtes réveillé à ce que je vois, Hitsugaya-taicho.

Le dénommé hocha la tête, reportant son intention sur la capitaine de la 4e division qui s'approcha de lui.

-Comment vous sentez-vous?

-Bien, merci.

La femme acquiesça, satisfaite par la réponse.

-Vous m'en voyez ravie. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que nous allions vous perdre. Cependant, il semblerait que vous ayez un mental d'acier.

Le jeune prodige ne dit rien, se contentant de hausser les épaules. Il ne voulait pas mourir de cette manière, c'était tout.

-Combien de temps suis-je ici? S'enquit-il.

-Environ 3 semaines.

Le garçon soupira. Tant que ça? Il osait à peine s'imaginer la pile de paperasse qui risquait de l'attendre sur son bureau. Surtout si Matsumoto avait du s'occuper de la division...

-Comment vont les autres? Demanda soudainement Toshiro,inquiet.

Unohana ferma les yeux avant de baisser la tête, laissant deviner que la suite n'allait pas être bonne.

-Beaucoup de Shinigami sont encore entre la vie et la mort. Par chance, je n'ai pas encore eu de morts, cependant, j'ai bien peur que si leur état reste comme ça, cela dégénèrera. Les personnes qui s'en sont sortis sont vous, Kurotsuchi-taicho, Kyouraku-taicho, Kuchiki-taicho, Soi Fon-taicho, Yamamoto-soutaicho, Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho, Kusajishi-fukutaicho, Hisagi-fukutaicho et Isane.

Le jeune prodige resta choqué. Alors... Matsumoto et Hinamori étaient encore dans le coma? Il serra les dents, se reprochant sa propre faiblesse et son incapacité. Même Ukitake était dans le même état. Le garçon baissa la tête, observant l'une des couvertures.

-La situation doit être critique, déclara t-il.

-Comme vous le dîtes.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux capitaines, permettant à Toshiro d'encaisser les nouvelles. Si peu de personnes présentes... Les divisions devaient en panique complète devant l'absence de leur capitaine et/ou leur vice-capitaine.

-Est-ce que... le coupable a été trouvé?

La capitaine de la 4e division hocha la tête et s'assit sur la chaise, ayant au préalable enlevé les vêtements posés dessus. Elle croisa ses mains sur ses genoux avant d'inspirer profondément.

-Une certaine Lyra a été jugé par le Central 46 pour avoir empoisonné et envahi le Gotei 13 ainsi que pour avoir utilisé un objet dangereux. Elle a été enfermée dans le Muken pour la fin de sa vie.

Le garçon souffla de soulagement, heureux de savoir que tout ceci était terminé. Il avait presque envie de sourire mais il se retint, préférant garder son visage indifférent et surtout que le reste de la situation ne lui permettait pas de montrer sa joie.

-De plus, nous avons réussi à mettre la main sur un des trésors célestes.

-Trésor céleste? Répéta le capitaine de la 10e division.

Unohana hocha la tête.

-Oui, nous l'avons récupéré sur un des Ryouka qui accompagnait Lyra. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui vous a ramené ici. J'ai été surprise au tout début car il vous ressemblait énormément, comme si vous étiez de la même famille. Néanmoins, il a affirmé qu'il ne vous connaissait pas, déclarant que c'était une simple et étrange coïncidence.

Le jeune prodige bougea un peu, mal à l'aise. Il avait des sueurs froides dans le dos, commençant à craindre la suite.

-Que lui est-il arrivé?

Toshiro regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé la question, surtout quand la brune lui répondit.

-Il a été condamné à mort sur ordre du roi.

Le jeune capitaine essaya de garder son calme du mieux qu'il put. Cependant, il put sentir une immense tristesse le poignarder au cœur. Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, retenant son chagrin comme il pouvait. Pendant ce temps, la femme continua son explication.

-Évidemment, nous avons tous été surpris par la nouvelle mais personne n'a pu sans mêler pour éviter cette condamnation. Yamamoto-soutaicho lui-même ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire. Mais, les ordres du roi sont absolus.

-Où est-il maintenant?

-Il est enfermé dans le Senzaikyu. Il va y rester environ une semaine encore avant d'être exécuter.

Le garçon inspira profondément, essayant de se calmer mais en vain. Comment pouvait-il rester calme alors qu'il venait d'apprendre que son frère allait... Le jeune prodige resta silencieux, la tête baissée et les yeux fermés.

-Hitsugaya-taicho?

L'interpellé reporta son attention sur Unohana qui l'observait d'un air inquiet. Ce dernier souffla doucement.

-Veuillez m'excuser, je... j'ai un coup de fatigue, je pense.

Il se gifla mentalement devant cette excuse futile. Un coup de fatigue? C'était plus une mélancolie, voire même du désespoir plutôt que de la fatigue. Cependant, la capitaine de la 4e division n'insista pas, se contentant de se lever.

-Ne vous excusez pas. Vous venez à peine de reprendre conscience que je commence à vous parler de la situation. Mieux vaut que vous vous reposez.

-Merci...

Toshiro observa la femme quitter la pièce avant de poser sa main sur ses yeux, se traitant d'idiot. Comment avait-il pu croire que ce serait aussi facile? Il ne pouvait pas joindre le bout de son passé et de ce présent, il le savait très bien. Et pourtant...

Au fond de lui, il avait très bien compris. Au moment où il a décidé de retourner à la Soul Society et que son frère a décidé de l'aider, il avait compris. Et malgré ça, il n'a pas cherché à protéger son propre frère. C'était comme si il avait lui-même poussé son frère dans sa tombe. Ils étaient tous les deux des gardiens. La seule chose qui les maintient en vie est le fait qu'ils sont les seuls à connaître l'emplacement des trésors célestes. Cependant, étant donné que Hiro portait son trésor sur son dos, il suffisait de le prendre et de le faire disparaître ensuite. Le capitaine eut un petit sourire ironique. Le roi n'était pas un imbécile. Maintenant, il comprenait parfaitement son plan. Le roi savait que Yamamoto déciderait de sceller la mémoire de Toshiro plutôt que de l'enfermer. De ce fait, le jeune prodige, devenu amnésique, fut renvoyé au Rukongai, au sein de la Soul Society. Et quand Hiro a découvert que son petit frère se trouvait dans la Soul Society...

_«-Effectivement, normalement l'haori de la vallée de glace devrait être dans un endroit sûr. Néanmoins, j'ai décidé de le garder avec moi pour pouvoir revenir ici quand j'en ai envie.»_

Le Shinigami eut un petit rire. Menteur. Il avait tout simplement récupéré l'haori pour pouvoir servir d'appât. Si par un quelconque hasard, un Shinigami l'avait attrapé, Hiro aurait pu voir si son frère était sain et sauf avant d'être exécuté. Et le roi l'avait prévu. C'est pourquoi maintenant qu'il a récupéré le trésor de Hiro, il a décidé de le tuer.

-Et c'est que maintenant que je le comprends!

Le garçon frappa le mur de toutes ses forces, en colère contre lui-même. Les autres avaient raison, il était faible. C'était arrogant de vouloir protéger quelqu'un quand on est incapable de se protéger soi-même.

-Désolé, Hiro...Nii-san...

Le capitaine savait que ses excuses ne permettraient pas à son frère d'échapper à la mort. C'était vain, tout était fini désormais. C'est pour cela que devant toute sa détresse, le jeune prodige fit un mouvement auquel il n'aurait jamais pensé auparavant.

Toshiro ramena ses genoux contre lui puis, après avoir noué ses mains autour de ses jambes, il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et il se mit à pleurer.

Il n'avait plus rien à perdre désormais...

Owari

Hello, hello~!

Comme promis, voici les conséquences du combat de Lyra avec ce nouveau chapitre. Et, c'est aussi l'avant-dernier chapitre( ou peut-être l'avant avant-dernier, je ne sais pas si je vais faire un épilogue ou pas, je verrai). Je suis vraiment triste que ça se termine mais il faut croire que tout a une fin*snif*.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a vraiment motivé pour finir cette histoire(et j'en ai eu besoin, croyez-moi ^^).

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le dernier chapitre~

Ja mata ne~


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer:L'univers de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo-sensei, certains personnages comme Hiro sont à moi.

Rating:T

Enjoy~

-234...235...236...

Hiro continua de compter, descendant une par une les marches du long escalier en colimaçon du Senzaikyu. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine que le gardien avait été enfermé pour attendre le jour de son exécution, entre les murs de cette tour blanche. À cause des pierres qu'il constituait le bâtiment, il ne pouvait rien ressentir niveau reiatsu ce qui l'empêchait d'avoir une idée de ce qui se passait dehors. Le jeune homme soupira.

-274...275...276...

De tous les endroits où il avait été obligé de rester, cette prison était la pire. Enfermé entre ses murs uniformes à tourner en rond. À part les gardes qui étaient aussi chaleureux qu'une porte de prison, il n'avait personne avec qui parler. Cependant, pour Hiro, ce n'était pas le pire. Être réduit à compter le nombre de marches de cet escalier sans fin à longueur de journée, ce n'était rien comparé à son inquiétude. Le gardien ne pouvait pas arrêter de se torturer avec ces questions dont il n'aurait jamais une réponse. Toshiro s'était-il réveillé? Comment allait-il?

Le gardien souffla de désespoir. Ça ne servait à rien qu'il s'inquiète autant. Après tout, n'avait-il pas menti pour le protéger? Il n'aurait jamais cru devoir dire ça de toute sa vie. Déclarer que Toshiro et lui...se ressemblaient que par coïncidence. Il était pathétique.

-300...301...302?

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et observa l'espace devant lui, fronçant les sourcils. Une moue agacée apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il observait cette satanée marche. C'était la 7eme fois qu'il se perdait dans son décompte!

-Je voudrai bien connaître le nom de l'abruti qui a décidé de créer une tour avec un escalier aussi long!

Hiro râla un long moment, se contentant de descendre le reste des marches. Il fallait croire que tout était calculé pour que le prisonnier perde les pédales avant son exécution...

-Ah...

Le jeune homme se rappela d'un détail qu'on lui avait raconté sur les hommes en kimono noir. Il était dit que ces derniers étaient pour la plupart, des êtres bizarres, voire complètement fêlés. Donc, cette tour serait une sorte de test? Un moyen de savoir qui possèderait un esprit «sain» ou non? Le gardien se frappa le front, d'un air blasé. La seule chose qui le rassurait, c'était que son frère semblait avoir échappé à cette règle( du moins, il espérait...). Hiro finit par s'asseoir sur une des marches, à côté d'une des fenêtres de la tour. Puis, il observa l'extérieur.

La nuit était tombée depuis un long moment sur le Seireitei. Le sourire de la lune était le seul élément qui éclairait l'endroit, mis à part certaines lueurs de flambeaux qui dansaient sur certains murs. À travers les rues, le gardien pouvait apercevoir la silhouette de personnes qui couraient, criant des indications à d'autres groupes. Les cris montraient de la panique, laissant croire que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé. Cependant, Hiro haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout. La cause était sûrement un capitaine qui aurait «disparu» et qu'on retrouvera demain, en train de décuver dans un coin.

Hiro secoua la tête, essayant de penser à autre chose. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, le jeune homme se contenta de défaire sa petite queue, commençant à s'ébouriffer les cheveux. Son regard se posa sur le ruban qu'il avait dans les mains, le détaillant. C'était un morceau de tissu simple de couleur nuit. Il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, étant tâché ici et là. Cependant, le gardien ne voulait pas le changer. C'était un objet qui lui était très précieux...

-Ils ont vraiment poussé, remarqua le prisonnier en se recoiffant un peu. Il va falloir que je les coupe... Quoique si je me fais tuer, je n'aurais plus besoin de m'en préoccuper.

Le jeune homme soupira à sa propre réplique. Il n'arrêtait pas de la répéter et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Et pourtant, c'était vrai.

-Qui aurait cru que je mourrai comme ça alors que j'ai survécu à bien pire que ça? Je suis vraiment pathétique.

Le gardien baissa la tête, fixant le sol devant lui d'un air pensif. À cause de cela, il ne put entendre la porte s'ouvrir, laissant entrer quelqu'un. Le nouvel arrivant trainait la jambe, lâchant quelques gouttes carmins à chacun de ses pas. Dans sa main droite, deux sabres s'y trouvaient, les lames protégées par leur fourreau. Un long ruban vert trainant derrière lui, s'imbibait de pourpre à force d'entrer en contact avec le sang qui se trouvait sur le sol. Sa main gauche était appuyé contre son ventre, essayant de limiter l'écoulement vermeil qui tâchait son kimono noir, déchiré à de nombreux endroits. L'inconnu avait posé le haori de la vallée du vent sur sa tête, ne voulant pas le tâcher.

Le blessé fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la tour avant de s'arrêter. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle mais en vain. Ses jambes finirent par le lâcher, le faisant lamentablement tomber à genoux.

Hiro sursauta, interrompant ses pensées. Un bruit de chute atteignit ses oreilles, suivi par un long et pénible toussotement. Le gardien se retourna et écarquilla les yeux. Au milieu de la tour, une personne était à genoux, la main gauche devant sa bouche. Le gardien sauta de son perchoir et atterrit rapidement avant de se jeter vers le nouvel arrivé,découvrant que son état était grave.

-Ohé, ça va?

Le jeune homme enleva le haori de la tête de l'inconnu, ayant un mauvais pressentiment qui se révéla juste. Il resta sous le choc quelques secondes avant de s'écrier, commençant à paniquer.

-To...Toshiro! Que fais-tu ici?! Et puis, ces blessures...!

Le dénommé leva la tête vers son frère, souriant faiblement. Son visage montrait une immense fatigue et ses mains étaient couvertes de sang. Le garçon hocha la tête, avant de basculer vers l'avant, trop faible pour rester assis. L'ainé récupéra le Shinigami avant qu'il tombe par terre, le serrant contre lui.

-Ne me dis pas que tu... as fait tout ça pour récupérer mon haori et mon Zanpakuto? Pourquoi? Tu pouvais pas rester tranquillement dans ton bureau plutôt de risquer ta vie pour ça?!

Le jeune prodige rigola de manière exagérée, se moquant ouvertement de son ainé.

-Qu'est-ce qui y a de drôle?

-Désolé, je croyais que tu blaguais donc je t'ai fait une faveur en rigolant à ta blague pourrie.

Hiro serra les dents. C'était pas le moment de rire!

-Je suis sérieux, baka!

Toshiro soupira et essaya de se redresser. Cependant, à cause de sa blessure au ventre, chacun de ses mouvements devenait un supplice, l'obligeant à limiter ses gestes.

-Tu croyais sincèrement que j'allais rester à m'ennuyer dans mon bureau plutôt que d'aller aider mon imbécile de frère qui est incapable de s'échapper d'une prison tout seul?

-J'aurais bien voulu... Puis, je suis ton grand frère! Tu me dois le respect, je te rappelles!

Le Shinigami ricana à la remarque avant de tousser difficilement. Puis, il ferma les yeux, reprenant une expression sérieuse.

-Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire, Toshiro? s'enquit soudainement le plus vieux. Je sais pas ce que tu as fait mais, à un moment ou un autre, les hommes en kimono noir vont arriver jusqu'ici.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux frères jusqu'à le jeune prodige déclare.

-Nii-san... Je voudrais rentrer...

-Eh?

Hiro haussa un sourcil, surpris par la demande du garçon.

-Je veux rentrer... à la vallée de la glace...

-Ah, maintenant c'est un ordre? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Je voulais juste être poli... De toute façon, tu l'as toi-même dit. Si on reste là, nous allons mourir.

Le plus âgé secoua la tête, renforçant sa prise sur son trésor.

-Hitsugaya-taicho!

Le prisonnier tourna la tête et reporta son attention sur le nouveau venu. C'était un Shinigami étrangement vêtu. Ses cheveux châtains étaient attachés en une longue queue, mis à part une mèche qui tombait sur son front. Ses yeux gris étaient ouverts en grand, dévoilant de la surprise. Son menton était mal rasé, recouvert d'une fine barbe, entourant sa bouche et remontant jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il portait un haori féminin rose très voyant et son Shihakusho était attaché par un obi bleu clair. Toshiro leva légèrement la tête, soupirant doucement.

-De tous les Shinigami, il a fallu que ce soit lui qui vienne en premier...

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Murmura l'ainé, gardant les yeux rivés sur le nouvel arrivé.

-C'est un capitaine. Méfie-toi, il est fort.

-Au regret de te le dire, j'ai pas envie de me battre. Surtout avec un handicapé dans les bras.

-Hitsugaya-taicho, pourquoi avez-vous fait ça?! reprit l'homme. Vous vous rendez compte de votre geste?! Vous vous êtes attaqué à des Shinigami pour aider un criminel! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler ce qui arrive aux traîtres, n'est-ce pas?

Le jeune prodige se remit debout, s'appuyant sur les épaules de son frère pour éviter de tomber. Il reporta son attention sur le capitaine et positionna son Zanpakuto devant lui.

-Désolé, Kyouraku. Cependant, même si je dois être recherché pour trahison, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner mon frère à son sort.

Kyouraku resta surpris par la remarque avant de soupirer. Il posa sa main sur la garde de son tachi.

-Je ne voulais pas aller jusque là... Néanmoins, Hitsugaya Toshiro, je suis obligé de vous arrêter pour trahison.

Le garçon se mit en garde, avant de perdre l'équilibre. Il venait d'utiliser ses dernières forces pour se confronter au capitaine mais maintenant, il ne fit que retomber dans les bras de son frère qui eu à peine le temps de réceptionner le jeune prodige. Ce dernier attrapa Suirinmaru avant de le présenter devant lui, prêt à se battre.

-Désolé, Taicho-san. Je ne voulais pas me battre mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

Hiro sentit que son frère devenait de plus en plus lourd, lui signalant que le cadet commençait à perdre connaissance. Cependant, à cause de ce Kyouraku, il ne pouvait pas utiliser son haori pour repartir à la vallée de la glace, de peur que le Shinigami en profite pour les attaquer. Le jeune homme se releva, portant son frère avec son bras libre. L'homme resta un petit moment sans bouger, sa main sur son Zanpakuto, prêt à le dégainer. Il plongea son regard gris dans les yeux bleus du gardien, pouvant lire sa volonté de protéger son cadet et de sortit de cet endroit. Le prisonnier attendit que l'autre réagisse, préférant écouter le conseil de Toshiro et rester prudent.

-Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire si tu arrives à me battre? demanda le Shinigami, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

-Partir d'ici. Je ne sais pas quel est le but de Toshiro mais maintenant, mon but est tout tracé. J'ai l'intention de partir à la recherche d'un monde loin de la Soul Society pour attendre le moment où je pourrai venger ma famille.

-Tu as l'intention de tous nous tuer donc... déclara Kyouraku.

Le jeune homme parut surpris par cette remarque, s'attendant à tout sauf à ça.

-Au regret de vous contredire, celui que je tuerai, ce sera uniquement votre roi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'attaquer à des personnes qui n'ont eu aucun rapport avec la nuit de la neige pourpre. Cependant...

Le gardien baissa les yeux sur son frère avant de soupirer et de reporter son attention sur son adversaire.

-Tout dépendra de lui aussi...

Kyouraku resta silencieux avant de retirer sa main de la poignée de Katen Kyokotsu, un petit sourire faussement inquiet aux lèvres.

-Ah là là, je vais encore me faire gronder par Yama-jii s'il découvre que j'ai aidé deux condamnés à s'enfuir.

-Ne me dites pas que...

-Vas-y.

Le capitaine acquiesça avant de tourner les talons. En se dirigeant vers la sortie, il s'adressa au jeune homme qui le regarda partir, un air interdit sur le visage.

-Au fond, ça m'embêtait de devoir m'attaquer à un enfant sans défense. Et puis, je ne pense pas que tu sois quelqu'un de dangereux.

-Je viens juste de vous dire ouvertement que j'ai l'intention de tuer le Roi de la Soul Society pourtant.

Le Shinigami s'arrêta, tournant la tête vers le gardien qui l'observa, ne comprenant pas le geste de cet homme.

-Pour le moment, tu n'es pas un danger. Cependant, laisse-moi t'avertir. Si un jour tu décides de mettre ta vengeance à exécution, je ne pourrai pas te laisser partir comme aujourd'hui. Je serai obligé de vous tuer, toi et ton frère. De plus... c'est toi qui nous a sauvé du poison, n'est-ce pas?

Hiro resta silencieux avant de sourire, amusé par la remarque de Kyouraku. Il attrapa son haori et recouvrit son frère avec, avant d'attacher Suirinmaru et Hyourinmaru à son obi. Le jeune homme s'inclina, remerciant le capitaine. Puis, dans un coup de vent, il disparut, s'éloignant du Senzaikyu.

Pendant que Hiro courait dans les rues du Seireitei, Toshiro ouvrit doucement les yeux. Les bâtiments défilaient à grande vitesse, l'empêchant de savoir où il se trouvait exactement. Cependant, il pouvait sentir son frère qui le serrait fermement contre lui, le rassurant un peu. Le garçon baissa la tête, se souvenant des bons moments qu'il avait passé ici. Sa vie au sein de la 10e division, à se disputer avec Matsumoto pour qu'elle remplisse ses fichues papiers. Les moments qu'il avait passé avec Hinamori, avant qu'elle devienne la marionnette d'Aizen. Ukitake, Kuchiki, Unohana, Kyouraku... Tout le monde allait lui manquer. Le jeune prodige se demandait si les autres allaient lui pardonner de sa trahison. Après tout, trois capitaines avaient déjà quitté le Gotei 13. Et maintenant, il s'apprêtait à faire la même chose... Non... Il était différent d'Aizen, d'Ichimaru et de Tousen. Les trois avaient décidé de les trahir pour devenir plus puissants, pour pouvoir battre le Roi et gouverner. Même s'il avait la même idée de tuer le roi, le garçon choisissait de suivre le dernier membre de sa famille, à la recherche de ses derniers souvenirs perdus.

Toshiro remarqua que son frère s'était arrêté, ayant mystérieusement réussi à passer la porte Ouest du Seireitei. Son ainé observait la porte, d'un air satisfait.

-On a quitté le Seireitei, Toshiro!

-Je l'ai... remarqué...

Hiro baissa les yeux, remarquant avec surprise que son frère était conscient. Il soupira avant d'éclater de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui y a de drôle? demanda froidement le jeune gardien.

-C'est juste que tu as l'air trop mignon, installé dans mes bras comme un bébé.

-Ferme-la! C'est pas ma faute si je ne peux pas marcher. Et puis, pas besoin de me le rappeler, j'ai déjà assez honte comme ça, baka!

L'ainé sourit avant de poser sa main sur la tête de son frère.

-Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir partir? Sinon, je te ramène.

Le jeune prodige observa la grande porte avant de secouer la tête.

-Non, c'est bon. De toute façon, avec la chance qui me caractérise, je risque de revenir ici plus tôt que je l'aurais imaginé.

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant de tourner le dos à cette porte. Puis, il s'enfonça dans le Rukongai, à la recherche d'une place isolée. Toshiro ferma les yeux, essayant de se reposer. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière désormais. Lui qui avait craint cette décision, il sentait que le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules disparaître au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait du Seireitei. Le garçon soupira calmement tandis que Hiro trouva finalement un endroit isolé. L'ainé récupéra son haori et le posa sur ses propres épaules. Le vêtement se mit à luire jusqu'à devenir une puissante lumière qui enveloppa les deux garçons.

-Allons-y alors~! déclara joyeusement Hiro, sautillant presque sur place tellement il était excité de retourner chez lui.

L'ancien capitaine soupira profondément avant de rire nerveusement à cause de l'euphorie contagieuse de son frère. Le garçon regarda derrière lui. C'était son cadeau d'adieu. A sa vie de capitaine, sa vie de Shinigami, à ses moments inoubliables, qu'ils soient tristes, douloureux ou joyeux. Cependant, il ne disait pas adieu à la Soul Society.

Car, après tout, qui sait ce que lui réservera l'avenir...

Owari~

Hello, hello~

Hum... Je pense que pour un épilogue qui boucle bien l'histoire, c'est raté -_-"... J'espère que vous aimerez quand même ce chapitre(un tout petit peu en retard...). Je remercie tout le monde que ce soit pour avoir déposé des reviews ou pour avoir pris un peu de temps pour lire cette fiction~*s'incline*

Encore merci et je vous dis peut-être à la prochaine~

Arigato gozaimashita~


End file.
